Death by the Moon
by Xxna5xX
Summary: Kenshin is a loner...However, Sanosuke, a man from his past, catches up with him. And along with him, Kaoru, a girl who kenshin had once loved, and promised to return to. Can he keep that promise! KK, rated for lemon, language, violence, CHAP 9 UP
1. Second Sight

Death by the Moon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own rurouni kenshin and I never will. Most characters do not belong to me, but all original ideas are mine. No stealing! ^-^  
  
Authors Note: Hey guys, I'm starting up a new story, so no flames please. I've written before I have another name, but I decided to start over.if you've read another story, and you recognize me style, feel free to ask about it! Ok.well.This isn't gonna be the greatest chapter ever.but it's a start. ^_^ byee.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Candle-lit lamps, surrounded by panes of glass, light the way down the unpaved road of Kyoto. Many families hustle about, finishing off holiday shopping. Breath rose in mists into the night sky, as the cold night's wind raged on. The misted street lamp illuminated the face of a young boy, in his late teens, walking a slow pace, hands in his pockets. With each step he took, his light black boots made an imprint in the cold rough snow.  
  
The figure of the young boy was small, yet built. His frame stood leaning against a lamppost as he paused to rest, pulling from his pocket a small dagger. Letting the light flow over its intricately carved handle, he stared at the double snake, and then wings that were etched into the rough wooden handle of his dagger. Eyes traveling up to the radiant moon, he remembered upon the night he received this dagger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Shinta! Escape quickly! "  
  
" No mother! I will stay and fight!"  
  
It was a cold night on the streets of Kyoto-fu, a fearsome group of underground assassins had been out. . Particularly a young man by the name of Shinori.  
  
" You fools are not capable of understanding the true nature of a warrior. A warrior is built and fueled by a flame, which lights us all. That flame lights in the darkness, evil creeping up on its warm embers. However it strikes back, keeping alive pacing well. The world is against us all, and you kill to live, "he whispered into the air, breath rising into the air in clouds.  
  
He kneeled by the several bodies of young men who had tried to fend themselves. One was a more aged warrior, by the name of Sagara. He had instead tried his fists, rather than a sword. Strangely enough he was the most successful of the four, but still failed in his attempt. He lay on the ground gasping for air, which came in sharp pains.  
  
Shinori gave a short cold laugh, after eyeing them a moment. He stood up, and drew his blade, which glimmered into the night. Rising it high above his head, he looked upwards to the sky along with his blade.  
  
"God forgive me for this death, but to put him out of his misery and into his place, it must be done. "  
  
He quickly pulled the blade downwards at Sagara's left side, and quickly twisted it after inserting itself into him. Thrusting forward himself, he dove into the blade, allowing Sagara's blood to splatter his cloak. Removing the blade, he saw the frozen eyes of Sagara as he muttered his last word.  
  
"Kaoru.."  
  
Shinori turned around to see a frightened woman and a young boy cowering in fear on the snow, but also a hint of anger in the woman's eyes.  
  
" You are the wife and child of this man?" he whispered quietly, but loudly enough for them to hear it.  
  
"No sir, we are instead alone, merely passerby. However, what you have done is horrible here! I will be sure to kill you! "  
  
Shinori looked the woman over again. Definitely not a fighter, however she spoke in words that were rough, as if they held some truth. He smirked and kneeled down beside the woman, who had gotten to her feet. He stared at the ground and spoke in a voice, mockingly and sarcastically.  
  
" I'm sorry dear lady I should not have intruded on you! Your eyes are stained with the sight of death, you nose with the stench of blood, and your fingers. Oh wait, what fingers?"  
  
He smirked casually, as he put away the dagger held in his fingers. Standing up he looked the woman straight in the eyes, which were quite wide and frozen with fear. He had chopped off her fingers in a mere instant.  
  
" W-W-Who are you?! "  
  
"Shinori. Shinori Satsugai."  
  
She fainted in shock, and Shinori took this instant to finish her off. As he resheathed his katana, he wiped off the blood, and turned to the young boy merely sitting at the side of her. In his hands were clamped a rock.  
  
" Bakayarou!"  
  
He lunged forward, his feet pounding the ground. Surprisingly fast for a 5 year old, he rushed at Shinori. Yet he was ready for anything, and dodged his attack in an instant. The boy slipped and fell into the snow, tears staining the wet snow.  
  
"WHY?!"  
  
"Stubborn child."  
  
He raised his dagger once more, and thrust it at the young boy who rolled over. However the dagger slipped past his left eye. A cut appeared there, and blood spurted from his left eye, leaving him moaning in pain. He picked up the dagger, and walked over to the young boy, and observed the cut. He would be blind. He picked up the dagger once more, smirked, and slashed his other eye with the very same cut. Perfect. He would regain sight by the age of 19 or so, but if he managed to live that long it would be long dark and torturous.  
  
Shinori put the dagger into the boy's hands that clasped the dagger instinctively. Grasping it by the bladed end he quickly brought his fingers up to his face to try to suck on his fingers, to help it. However the dagger was still in his hands and created a nearly vertical cut on his left cheek. He fainted and fell over unconscious from loss of blood after that.  
  
A pool of red splattered the snow as Shinta hit the ground. Shinori bent over Shinta and smirked. Seeing a name written on the shirt in black paint, he chuckled.  
  
" Shinta's your name eh? That's no name for a warrior. Here. Take this name. "  
  
Shinori took some of the blood and wrote in a new name on the shirt. Battousai.  
  
" Battousai I leave you with my sacred dagger. If I see you in 15 years and you have regained sight, we will battle to the death. Good day. "  
  
He bowed and left Shinta crying on the floor in an unconscious state.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Battousai looked up, his red eyes sore from crying. It was painful to remember his mother's death, something that bothered him so. He was nearly 17 and these holidays would be the worst. He would be alone  
  
Most of the time a family by the name of Seijuro allowed him to stay for the holidays. However, he had murdered and so they had kicked him out . He sighed, not sure of his assassin life and where it would lead him  
  
He rose to his feet, and immediately headed for a small abandoned shack he used to live in. It may not be much, but it was home. He closed his useless eyes, and sighed. Pausing to lean against a wall he remembered how hard those months had been shortly after he met Shinori. He remembered how his 'father' had tried to teach him to see.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Father! I cannot see! How do you expect me to fight if I cannot see!"  
  
"Use your special gift Battousai! "  
  
" What gift?"  
  
" The gift you've always had. Your 9 and still haven't stumbled upon it?! You always were so aware of things. Your second sight baka-deshi!"  
  
Battousai closed his eyes, and stared about, uselessly. He searched for something. anything. and suddenly he found something. His father was holding a sword 10 feet in front of him, while behind him was a sturdy wall. He jammed his eyes open, as if he could see but found darkness. Confused, he stared at his master, who understood.  
  
" See? Second sight! Now use it! "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
His 'father' happened to be one of the most political leaders in Tokyo at the time. However when he was murdered by a man named Saitoh, he was sent to the Seijuro's. He began trekking to his home once more, his sight flitting past all the obvious. He knew the path by heart. He turned the last corner but instead a shadowed figure stood in his path. Not able to make out intricate features due to the dimness of light, he tried to studied his frame. It was big. Over a foot taller than his.  
  
" Move! Now! "  
  
" Ahh. Battousai. I've finally found you! "  
  
" Who are you? "  
  
Battousai's stomach lurched upon the answer he received. __________________________________________________________  
  
Authors note: its obvious but not too obvious. Eh, I told you it would be a crappy chapter. But don't worry I'll develop the story more in the next chapter! This was more to just look back upon his past!  
  
baka - fool, idiot  
  
Baka-deshi - idiot student/child  
  
Bakayarou - asshole  
  
Need any other help with words I use? Jus task!  
  
Revieww! Press the button!  
  
PRESS!  
  
THE!!  
  
BUTTON!!  
  
AND!!  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
Thankie ^_^ 


	2. Tortured

Death by the Moon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own rurouni kenshin and I never will. Most characters do not belong to me, but all original ideas are mine. No stealing! ^-^  
  
Authors note: Ok well, one review. Eh, it's always like that in the beginning, anywho..  
  
I think I've got some really great ideas for this story, but I'm not to sure if I want to use them. I know I want this to be romantic too.. so yeah .. anywho.. alright, well ill shuttup and you can read. ^-^  
  
____________________________________  
  
As Battousai stared into the chocolate brown eyes of the man that stood hovering over him, he felt a small shiver of anger pass over him. He could most probably take him out with the dagger held in his pocket, without even need to unsheathe his legendary katana. However, there was something odd about the way the man was standing.  
  
"So Sanosuke Sagara, why are you blocking my path? " "You saw my father murdered some twelve years ago, did you not? " "Is that really relevant?" "Depends.." "You're pissing me off bitch" "Big words from a small kid."  
  
Battousai could feel the anger rising up inside of him. Suddenly the lust for blood, the urge to murder whispered into his ear, and he found himself reaching for his blade. However he froze. He could make out the silhouette of a rather large packing Sanosuke had been carrying. He wasn't foolish to try anything against him just yet. After all it was merely pitch black. Although he was better off killing at night, it was only because of his stealth. At this point it would be vision, something he did not have much of.  
  
"Sanosuke, I do have a question for you.."  
  
"As do I for you."  
  
"Shuttup and let me finish."  
  
A chuckle..  
  
"How did you manage to live these many years"  
  
Battousai was just procrastinating, hoping that Sanosuke would not notice him pulling a blade from his left side, making sure not to sound off at all.  
  
" Hmm..lived with the rats a couple of years.. and then started killing for money. You know, mercenary. Assassin. You get it."  
  
Battousai froze. If he had become an assassin it would be a lot different. If he was well enough he'd have noticed that..  
  
" And you can put that blade away Battousai."  
  
Battousai smirked, but did not pause. However he noticed that Sanosuke was moving himself. But before Sano could move towards him he had his katana out, gripping its handle with both of his hands.  
  
"Battousai, do you know what weapon I have in my hands here?"  
  
Only then did Battousai notice the large sword Sanosuke held across his shoulder. It was the legendary Zanbatou. He had learned quite a bit of it of course, and even created a mini one itself. However, they were quite slow, and only able to swing down.  
  
"No Sanosuke, do explain.." he lied  
  
"It is a legendary weapon, more powerful than any ka-"  
  
He was cut off because.. well.. his Zanbatou was cut off. Battousai smirked after resheathing his katana, and chuckling. He watched the broke Zanbatou slide to the ground, and Battousai looked directly into those chocolate brown eyes of Sanosuke.  
  
" You fool, letting your guard down.."  
  
Sanosuke, annoyed by this, instead smirked, and snapped his fingers. A girl a few inches shorter than Battousai, stepped forward. However, all that was visible to him was her hair, cloak wrapped around her body, hood up, but bangs hanging forward. Her head was bowed towards the ground, pale hands clasped at her waist, breath coming in short gasps, as though she were annoyed and out of breath.  
  
"This is my fiancée."  
  
Battousai, annoyed by this waste of time, brushed it off. He merely stared at Sanosuke, side stepping the girl. However as he passed her he smelt a sweet smell of lavender. Keeping his second sight focused ahead on Sanosuke, he suddenly felt tired. He drowned in darkness, as he fell over, sword against the ground. From somewhere above, Sanosuke laughed.  
  
~`~`~`~`~  
  
He felt slightly groggy, a sort of out of body feeling creeping up on him. He tried to reach his hands up but nothing happened. Taking in a gasp of breath he sat up so quickly, his head hurt. Only then did he realize that he was in a machine that had his hands and feet locked together, as well as his waist to a metal board.  
  
"Sanosuke Sagara! Show yourself! "  
  
From somewhere behind him a light clicked. All darkness faded away and Sanosuke stepped into the light.  
  
For the first time his second sight got a crystal clear view of Sanosuke. He was very built, with a white jacket over his bandaged chest. He also had a dark crimson ribbon tying up his brown bangs, which still hung over him anyway. He was smirking, his rather massive fists curled at his sides.  
  
Battousai growled under his breath, furious. He then noticed that Sanosuke held the katana he was carrying. In fact both. As he fell back, he felt a pain stab into his back.  
  
'The dagger! He forgot! ' he thought to himself.  
  
Careful to keep a steady look of anger and confusion, he struggled against the ropes not necessarily to break free but to make the dagger fall out. Suddenly his back felt much lighter, as he realized with a horrible jolt, that the dagger would immediately slide to the ground.  
  
He struggled against the rope as a loud clang broke the silence. However, it was not from his own dagger.  
  
It was from the machine itself.  
  
It had begun stretching so fiercely that he had to grit his teeth as to that he wouldn't shriek out in pain. It began flipping backwards, and Sanosuke looked around confused, eyes wide. He had not meant for this to happen.  
  
As Battousai fought to hide his pain, he suddenly heard a loud snap. His ankles had broken, and his wrists sprained. Tears welled up in his eyes, bought he fought to keep them at bay. The machine in under a minute would break his back in half completely at this rate. He closed his eyes, which were of no use, and concentrated his second sight straight ahead. He scanned the room, and heard another loud clang, bringing the dagger down.  
  
It landed with a sickening crunch on Battousai's left calf.  
  
Sanosuke, backed up against the wall, quivered with terror. He could not stop the machine. Although it was activated by pulley and rope, if he let it go, Battousai's spine would break from the quick snap. He had no chance of living.  
  
Battousai realized with exciting spurting through his veins, that Sanosuke had made a fatal mistake. He forgot to take off Battousai's shirt. To Sanosuke it would seem like common sense, but Battousai knew otherwise. The rope and clothing would create a lot of friction, due to the fact that his clothing was lined with polyester. He suddenly jerked himself forward, than back, and forward once more. His waist began smoking, and he felt the rope cut into his stomach.  
  
However, he slammed up his left foot, but the rope restricted it. However, the dagger slipped from out of the cut in his calf, which was not deep at all, and into the stretched taught dagger. The rope broke, but the machine lurched backwards, his back stretching fearfully. He cried out in pain but held back his tears once more. His leg was free. He pulled up the dagger once more, which was still against the board, due to footrests. He slid it against his other legs.  
  
Once he had freed them both, he used his feet to bring the dagger to his mouth. It hurt his thighs but it had to be done. He gripped the dagger with his teeth, and leaned to his left arm shredding right through the rope. However once more, the machine lurched backwards, and it was only a matter of seconds before Battousai's death. He used his left hand to free his right, and then his stomach. However he realized a problem.  
  
It was too late. The machine made a final lurch, and Battousai's back with it. However, because he had freed himself mostly, it was not too painful. He felt something in his back move, and suddenly realized something else.  
  
The young maiden who he had seen before, was hovering over him, restricting the machine from lurching its final launch.  
  
She thrust her wait against the machine, and the board broke, causing Battousai to fall down halfway. He sat up against nothing, and cut the ropes on his stomach.  
  
He got up and suddenly fell to the ground. His ankles were broken, and his wrists weren't in the best condition. However he could manage. He looked up at Sano, who quailed in fear under Battousai's look. He was furious.  
  
"Battousai! This was not meant to happen! "  
  
" You dirty little bitch I'll kill you for this!"  
  
" It was not meant to happen! I simply wanted to talk! "  
  
However, the maiden smiled warmly at Battousai, intercepting him. Only then did her beauty strike him. Her crystal blue eyes set in the middle of her thin yet long face were full of warmth. He moved his eyes to her which were let down past shoulder length, her bangs against her forehead and eyebrows. She too had a bandana, except for it was white.  
  
She brushed her hair back and leaned in at Battousai. She shook her head at him. She leaned into the arms of Sanosuke who took her gratefully, letting her lean against his chest.  
  
Battousai was stunned by her beauty and suddenly wanted to be the one to hold her. About to ask Sanosuke about her, he opened his mouth. Except what escaped was a horrified gasp at Sanosuke's remark.  
  
Smiling, Sanosuke said, quite proudly, " Battousai. Meet my fiancée, Kaoru Kamiya. "  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Authors note: Sooo?! Do you like it? Well it's a start, it'll develop a lot later. This is just the beginning. Yes it's K/K but I don't like making a story without having one jealous of another or vice versa. And no Sanosuke is not evil. It just seems that way. You'll see next chapter..so please review!! Thanks!!  
  
PRESS!  
  
THAT!  
  
BUTTON!  
  
=) thanks! 


	3. Labrynth Wolf

Death by the Moon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own rurouni kenshin and I never will. Most characters do not belong to me, but all original ideas are mine. No stealing! ^-^  
  
Authors note: Well I've finally decided that I'm gonna twist the plot some, but it'll be for the better... I hope... Moving on, I will include tomoe in this story. However, it wont be a hate position... at least for now So I would just like to say thanks to the... reviews ive received. Im grateful for every last one ^-^ Alright.away we gooo! * machine-like wings pop out of his back and he goes flying up in a really cool pose... until he hits a stone, and falls down. * @.@  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
It took all the power he possessed just to keep his curled fists at his side, rather than in Sano's gut, or in his face. It took even more strength to tame his tongue, instead of letting it lash out, and speak the words he most wanted to say. So instead, Battousai remained stoic, and turned on foot, beginning a pace away, snatching up his dagger and two katanas. Putting the longer katana away first, he took out the short and examined it for a moment. Then he sheathed it too.  
  
He slowly turned to see a Kaoru, clutching Sano around the stomach, whispering to Sano's ears, smirking to him.  
  
" Sano! That was so dangerous! You almost got hurt and you could have died! Be more careful for me babe... you're too important to lose..."  
  
Kaoru leaned up, and gently pressed her lips against Sano. Sano, embracing her around the waist pulled her against him tightly, as they simultaneously closed their eyes. Smiles creeped up on both of there mouths, as they continued their kiss, and by the way their jaw moved, it seemed they took it past a mere kiss.  
  
Battousai turned around, deciding that enough was enough. He was sick of seeing them together. Although he knew the girl for a few moments, he felt as though his and Kaoru's hearts belonged with each other. Suddenly, his amber eyes darkened considerably, and Battousai wondered what was wrong with him. Cold assassins did not just fall in love. If they wanted a girl they raped her. And it was over.  
  
He turned to see Kaoru sliding her hands up Sano's legs, drawing ever closer to the hem of his shirt. As she did, she began pulling off his jacket, as they slid down the wall. He growled, and clenched his eyes shut, before opening them again, but he felt a new feeling. He could see colors. Instantly, he reacted with panic, turning around. Although it was blurred he felt his vision returning. However, it burned his eyes, to such an extent he was forced to close his eyes, and rely on his second sense.  
  
A mixed feeling hit him right then and there. He felt happiness surge through him... yet confused at the same time. He had two more years...what happened? He groped for the doorknob, and pulled it hard slamming the door. The last image he saw was a half naked Sano, on the ground, being pursued by Kaoru.  
  
As he wobbled off, slightly shaky from his weak ankles, he thought back to Kaoru. It stung to even think about her. How he desired to just touch her pale face, feel her lush lips against his, even smell her lavender smell.  
  
As he remembered that smell, he thought back to what happened last night. He was sure he knew why he had passed out. After all, the last thing he smelt was Kaoru's lavish lavender smell. She had enhanced it to go straight to the brain and send one unconscious. A sort of poison, he suspected. After all, he was still feeling its numbing effects. A sigh passed his lips, as he searched for a way out. Only then did he realize something. There was no exit. Just hallways leading to hallways, and more was all there was.  
  
He suddenly realized something. He was in a labyrinth. 'So Sano wanted to play it that way eh?' He took out the dagger, and jabbed it into the wall. It suddenly ripped apart, and he dodged through it. He continued like this aiming for what he hoped was the center. As he tore through a final wall, he landed in a square. He had reached the center! He put away the rusty old sapphire encrusted dagger, and drew his short sword. There was a hole in the ground, rather large. As he cautiously stepped over to it, a bright blue beam appeared, rising to uncharted heights. He stared up amazed, before realizing his guard was down.  
  
He looked down, and saw a creature walking towards him from the blue beam. It was a rather odd-shaped creature as Battousai saw. It seemed more like a wolf standing on two feet than a human. What did they call those things again? Werewolves.  
  
But they were only in legends. Definitely not real, not possible way! However, his doubts of himself rose as the creature grew nearer. No doubt it was the mythical creature. However, he caught something misshapen about it. Its snout was not facing outwards. It was defected? Possibly... or something else.  
  
Battousai brought up his short katana, and jammed it forward. The creature jumped aside almost human like. This concluded Battousai's thoughts.  
  
"Sanosuke, take off your suit, and fight me like a man. "  
  
The creature laughed wildly, as it lunged forward, claws slashing at Battousai roughly. Battousai easily dodged but eyed the creature. He observed in the second he moved aside. Its claws were daggers.and it held a small case in its fur on its back. A sheath.  
  
Quickly darting left, he raised his blade ready. The wolf turned, and grinned, fangs showing. It took out its own blade, leveling it with Battousai's. It lunged forward and suddenly Battousai realized what it was doing. 'The Gatotsu Ishiki! Saitoh Hajime!'  
  
Quickly, Battousai lunged towards this attack. Leveling his blade with Saitoh's he sent a quick do ryu sen at him. However, Saitoh jumped it and change his attack to the Gatotsu Nishiki, an angled form of the attack harder to dodge. As Battousai turned, he felt danger creep up on him. He was going to die.  
  
However, he quickly, raised his blade, not altering Saitoh's movement. He thrust the sword into the air, and gripped his dagger with his left, spinning upwards in a spiral. He stabbed the dagger into Saitoh's left side, but Saitoh's katana still came at him. However his other blade came down just in time, and he swept his leg around, catching Saitoh in the legs, flipping him upside down, and spinning rapidly.  
  
Much to Battousai's dismay, Saitoh landed. However his blade shattered. He snarled, and took off the wolf suit. Although it was made of cloth, it would be easier for Saitoh to move. It had provided as padding from B Battousai's attack. However, he leapt back into the beam and skyrocketed upwards, disappearing within the blink of an eye. He turned to see Sanosuke and Kaoru stumbling from his ripped hole. He gasped at seeing the wolf suit of Saitoh on the ground.  
  
"The wolf of Mibu..." Battousai whispered under his breath.  
  
'The wolf of mibu. How long it had been since he had heard that name. It must have been at least 4 years since their last encounter. They had met up when applying for the war. Battousai had not made the cut and Saitoh had. They grew to be enemies when Saitoh killed his father. '  
  
He sighed, and glared over at Sanosuke. It was his entire fault. He had brought up his past. His past ... which hurt.  
  
He snarled at Sanosuke, and put the blade to Sano's cheek. Sano looked over at Battousai's cheek. A single cut lay there, as a scar, vertically. He almost laughed. The Battousai was not perfect.  
  
" Sanosuke Sagara. Because of you, my life is fucked up. Because of you I will not be able to make money murdering for a day or so. And because of you, my past has caught up with me. Burn in hell. "  
  
He swished the blade forward, and caught Sano in the arm, and he fell down, eyes wide. However, as he returned to make another jab, another girl stopped him. A girl with small eyes, and was rather tall. Taller than Kaoru, who stood beside her. She stood, dark brown eyes bearing into Battousai's own. She whispered something that caused Battousai to fall back with shock, as well as drop his blade.  
  
"Shinta Kenshin...I've finally found you..."  
  
Kenshin stared at the beautiful girl and something suddenly hit him. This was the girl who his mother had been hiding. Suddenly he felt as though something hit him hard in the face. He fought to hold back tears and staggered out a question.  
  
"T-Tomoe?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I haven't seen you since Shinori! "  
  
"Hai koishii, but I still thought about you every day. I still love you. "  
  
Suddenly Battousai remembered something. It was a promise he had made to his mother and to Tomoe long ago that Tomoe and Battousai are to be married once he turns 18. She was just his age.  
  
"Koi..."  
  
Battousai let out a gasp, and something happened to him that hadn't happened since his mother's death. His eyes turned a crystal blue.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Authors note: Hope you guys liked it... Im gonna reveal a lot more of Battousai's past next. And I will start switching between names Kenshin and Battousai depending on his mood. Alright see ya!!  
  
Vocab!  
  
Koi = love  
  
Koiishi = my lover  
  
Hai = yes  
  
Ok im out!  
  
REVIEW! REVIEWW! PRESS THAT BUTTTTTON! =)  
  
Please?! 


	4. Love hurts

Death by the moon  
  
Disclaimer: * shakes the eight ball * Do I or will I ever own Rurouni Kenshin? 8-ball: Yeah right. Oh well...  
  
Authors note: Chapter four...with two reviews... LoL... if you read and then you don't review, just know that I sorta dislike it. But as long as you enjoy it, Im fine. I'd just rather know if you're enjoying. Anywho...moving on...  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Kenshin gazed into the eyes of Tomoe for a moment, before he brought up a hand to her face. He let it slide down, gently caressing her soft cheeks. At that point, she leaned into his touch, and one thing led to another, and she was in his arms, her head softly nestled into his shoulder. His hands were locked around her waist, smiling down at the young woman in his arms.  
  
However, the smile was not pure joy. In fact it was barely any joy. Sure, it was a reminder that he was going to share a life with someone sweet, and kind, and tender, but he still felt that he did not belong with her.  
  
His crystal blue eyes traveled up the hallway, before locking with Kaoru's, who looked back. Her beautiful aqua eyes pierced his soul, and he suddenly felt heart-wrenching pain. She was so beautiful...so sweet...so pure...but not his.  
  
He closed his own eyes, and shook his head to himself, before remembering that he was still holding Tomoe. He looked down at her to see her contently resting against him, both hands on his chest. He gave a small smile, before lifting her off of her feet, and walking towards the beam of light. As he stepped into it a bright flash occurred, and he found himself in a small room, with but one door. He looked up and saw the blue light. Chuckling he realized that it was just a flame, light blue, and the beacon of light was simply a platform, going down.  
  
He pushed his way through the door, and felt the cold breeze whip into his face. He closed his eyes, as snow burned his eyes. He could still not see perfectly clear. It was different having two different types of vision.  
  
With his regular sight, he could fight better, seeing colors as well, and making out more descriptive features as well as being quicker to notice things. However, his second sight let him viewed a whole room, even behind him, without the turn of his head. He chuckled, and opened his soft blue eyes once more.  
  
As he looked up and down the streets, he saw they were empty. Of course, it was Christmas Eve! Everyone would be with a family...everyone except for him. He began a brisk walk up the street, and stopped at a familiar street. He walked up it, and headed into a candle-lit hotel, and looked around. Empty. Of course. Leaning closer, he read a sign in black paintbrush posted against the wall behind the counter. It read:  
  
- There will be no service Christmas Eve, or Christmas Day, as all employees have off. If you need a place to stay, please pick a room of your choice and stay for free! Happy holidays!  
  
-Shinaki Donutawa, President of Donutawa Hotel  
  
He chuckled, and picked room four. As there were just two other sets of keys left, he quickly took another. Maybe staying here instead of at his normal shack would be good for once. He headed up to room five, and opened the door. Setting his swords and dagger down, he put tomoe down on his bed. After loosening up his rather tight gi, he headed back out of the room.  
  
As he slid into room four, he placed Tomoe down on the bed. She stirred, and he chuckled. She really was pretty. He stroked her cheek once more, and leaned down kissing her on the lips tenderly. Maybe he could love her, after all. She really was nice and stunningly pretty.  
  
'But she doesn't compare to Kaoru' a voice in the back of his head argued.  
  
Ignoring the voice, he kissed her lips once more, but as he moved to lean out, he felt two hands come out, and press themselves against his cheek. Opening his eyes, he saw Tomoe, eyes closed, but pulling him down to her. He felt her small hands move and creep up his sides, and he let a smile frame his handsome face. Letting his mouth open to her, he immediately felt a sweetness that he would never dream of tasting. He let his tongue move into her mouth, feeling her own tongue against his.  
  
As their kiss continued to deepen, Kenshin's eyes turned amber again, and suddenly the whole atmosphere changed: even tomoe noticed. Battousai moved his hands roughly down the small of her back, and tore off her clothes. She gasped, but did not allow the kiss to break.  
  
Battousai continued these harsh movements, until Tomoe was naked, except for a sheet covering her from the bed. It was gray; but large enough to cover just the middle of her body, and even her lower area. However she seemed to welcome his hands against her body.  
  
Battousai suddenly smirked, and quickly leaned down to her breasts, pulling the sheets off of her body. With nothing to hide her, she quickly put her hands in the way covering herself as he leaned in to suck on her.  
  
She let herself glare at him, and he got the message. However, he did not heed it, and smirked. He grabbed her face and pulled her into another kiss. As their bodies entangled, Tomoe gave in, and the blankets drew around them, enveloping them in pleasurable darkness.  
  
~'~'~'~'~  
  
Tomoe awoke to find a sleeping Kenshin next to her. She held his gaze for a moment, staring into his crystal blue eyes, which had changed from amber last night. She couldn't believe he was the very same shy boy she had met so many years ago...  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"Shinta! Come back here!"  
  
"But mother, this flower is so beautiful! Please let me look at it a bit longer! "  
  
She sighed darkly. It was not worth chasing him around. After all, kids are kids.  
  
"Mother, look at this one! "  
  
"Shinta! I said come back here! "  
  
Suddenly she bumped into a small creature huddled up in the grass. She tripped over it, and fell, right into a patch of beautiful lilies. Shinta didn't seem to notice as he continued to frolic up ahead, grinning childishly.  
  
As she turned her head, she suddenly realized that she had tripped over a child, huddled close to herself in the flowers.  
  
"Gomen! Im so sorry! Please forgive me! "  
  
The young girl just stared at her, her flickering eyes bearing into Kenshin's mother's..  
  
"Why are you all alone? "  
  
More silence.  
  
"Can I help you?  
  
Again, silence.  
  
"What is your name? "  
  
"Tomoe Yukishiro..."  
  
"Where are your parents dear? "  
  
"Dead. "  
  
"Im so sorry to hear that! How?!"  
  
"I killed them."  
  
The mother, confused, gasped, and picked up the little girl. She had small eyes, and rather long hair. She was actually quite cute. However, she looked a bit unnourished. It was then she decided to take her with him.  
  
Over the next few years, by the time kenshin was almost five, it was decided that Tomoe and Kenshin be married when kenshin comes of age.  
  
However their journey was cut short by Shinori. At that time, Kenshin had walked away, taking his dagger with him. When tomoe tried to come, he shot a cold glare at her, a glare of amber. And he was gone.  
  
She had never thought of finding him, but when she met Sanosuke, who was also seeking Battousai, also known as Kenshin, she knew right away she had to join up with him. Even though she rather disliked Sano.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
As Kenshin awoke, he stared around. Tomoe was sitting next to him doing his hair. What? He was a little confused. He yawned, and looked around. Suddenly he realized that he was in the bathroom, in the bathtub, with a giggling, blushing Tomoe. She was scrubbing his back, with a sponge.  
  
He gasped, and jumped out of the water. Then he realized he had no clothes on. Giggling, Tomoe gently lowered him back down into the tub, and wordlessly told him that she had taken him to the bathroom to give him a bath.  
  
He scowled at her, but was too tired to do anything. He felt sleep deprived. He closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.  
  
He awoke once more, and with a start looked around. He was back in bed, but with smooth hair, and he felt cleaner. Getting a bath from Tomoe was something he could never get tired of.  
  
He stretched, and got up. Suddenly, he realized his blades were missing! Frantically, he ran across the hall, and barged through the door: forgetting of course that he had the key. He put his blades away, and suddenly it hit him. It was...  
  
"Merry Christmas! "Shouted a cheerful voice from the hall.  
  
He cocked his head to see a bright and cheerful Kaoru, standing in the doorway. Had she come to visit him? He felt hopes rise up in his chest, and he turned to move towards Kaoru.  
  
However, a swift figure intercepted him, as Tomoe ran out of the doorway, basically stepping all over Kenshin, and hugged Kaoru. Kaoru...in the arms of Sanosuke. He nearly puked. As Kaoru moved inside the room to wish Kenshin the Merry Christmas too, he strode past her without a word, and exited the building.  
  
Kaoru, hurt, turned her head and stared at him. She shrugged it off, and walked inside room four.  
  
Kaoru turned towards Sanosuke, who was observing the room. She looked at him oddly. She wasn't sure how she felt towards Sanosuke. It was rather mixed. She knew she felt love...but not towards him. It was towards the figure that had exited the hotel room. However, Sanosuke was crazy about Kaoru, and Kaoru had to admit she did like Sanosuke, a bit more than a friend. Just a bit.  
  
Tomoe and Kenshin, however, seemed to be flourishing. She was the first woman in about 12 years that managed to lighten him. However, she wasn't sure of that fact. She shrugged, and her thoughts were interrupted by Sanosuke hugging her around the waist.  
  
She turned her head and smiled weakly at Sano, and bent down and kissed her. She leaned out, seductively, although she really did not want to kiss Sanosuke anymore.  
  
She had hoped to make Kenshin jealous by kissing Sanosuke so intimately. However, when he slammed the door, she knew she made one of the worst moves in her life.  
  
However, she was surprised Kenshin didn't remember her. She remembered their child-hood days together. How he had promised to come back to her one day. But by the look in his eyes, he did not remember much of his past. He must have forgotten it, purposely.  
  
Good thing too, for his past was not a smooth one. In fact, it must have been the most painful she knew. Death, everywhere. She felt for him...and only wanted to comfort him with her love.  
  
Sano pulled her tighter against his body, and sat down on a bed, pulling her with him. Sighing, she rolled over, and smiled at him, weakly again, and got off the bed.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom, Sano."  
  
"I can help you there. "He grinned stupidly.  
  
'Shuttup Sanosuke, I don't want you, I want my red-head.  
  
"Its ok Sanosuke, I think I could manage"  
  
When she exited the bathroom, she saw Kenshin back on the bed. He was staring at the ground, soft blue eyes warming her from the inside. He was just so handsome...and she loved his eyes.  
  
His eyes were simply gorgeous, a crystal blue. He was the perfect figure, small, yet powerful, rough, yet gentle. He was the perfect man.  
  
However, she wasn't hers. She fell to the bed, and sighed, staring at the parallel bed where Kenshin sat transfixed. She stretched back. She noticed Tomoe and Sanosuke were not there. Turning to kenshin she opened her mouth. However he answered before she even finished.  
  
"Sano and Tomoe have gone shopping..."  
  
"Hai...thank you..."  
  
She looked into his eyes, and noticed a sad gleam in his eyes. She felt a shiver up her spine. She stared at him for a moment, and then broke the gaze. She couldn't have a relationship with him. As much as she wanted it, it would ruin everything she worked so hard for.  
  
(Change point of view(  
  
Kenshin sat transfixed at the ground. Although Kaoru was lying down opposite himself, he felt strangely distant from her. It was as if she were toying with his emotions. He shook his head. He was to marry Tomoe. He could not have a relationship with her.  
  
However, he wasn't sure just how long he could hold out. She was just too close. Only then did he notice that she had come and sat beside him.  
  
He looked into her eyes, and noticed her shiver. He smiled sadly, and stood up, and she followed suit. However, as he neared the door, to exit Room four and enter his own, he felt her stop him.  
  
"Kenshin-san... don't you remember me?"  
  
He looked into her eyes and searched them.  
  
"No...Why? Have we met before?"  
  
"Kenshin you made a promise to me years ago. You promised to come back and visit me."  
  
"I did, did I? "  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Well you can forget that promise. Kaoru. I don't love you. "  
  
It hurt him so bad to say that, but he knew he didn't want to hurt her. Or mess up her relationship with Sanosuke. They seemed quite intimate, and he wasn't going to mess up her life. He couldn't remember making any promise to her either. Not that he had met her before.  
  
He looked up to see her crying into the arms of a glaring Sanosuke.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Authors note: eh. You can tell that Kaoru and Kenshin love each other. But...yeah. Oh well. Please please please review, id appreciate it very much. Tenki!  
  
REVIEWWW! 


	5. Whipped Emotions

Death by the moon  
  
Disclaimer: * opens up a book and starts reading it * Yes ... I see! Uh huh. Ok I don't own kenshin. This cool person does. * points to a line * I want to be like that person! ^_^  
  
Authors note: Wow...chapter five...Thanks to everyone who reviews, Nicky9 I'm so honored that you read my story, ive read a lot of your stories and reviewed under my old Author name ( Shinori-the-bunni ) and wow...I really feel honored...and that people want to know what happens.  
  
Alright so...here I go...  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Sano stared at Kenshin, who immediately backed away in fright. He thought about reaching for a blade, but couldn't imagine hurting someone who loves Kaoru the way he does. Sano let go of Kaoru, who was then held by a dark eyed Tomoe, who held her hand tightly, not letting her interfere.  
  
"But...Tomoe-san...Kenshin will get hurt!"  
  
"Don't underestimate Battousai the Manslayer my dear...Worry about Sano..."  
  
"But...but..."  
  
"Listen Kaoru, I want to stop them as much as I can. But it was Kenshin's decision that caused this so happen. He knew it was to happen. Sano stands no chance...either takes Sano and run...or let Sano be free and make his own decisions dear..."  
  
"But Tomoe..."  
  
"Kaoru, every sword has a sheath. Maybe its time you be Sano's and move on. Forget me and Kenshin both. "  
  
Kaoru suddenly felt the urge to cry again. Leaving Kenshin after she had found him after so long? She suddenly felt the urge to run in and hug Kenshin, and never let go. But tomoe was right. It was time to part...  
  
Kaoru walked forward, fighting back tears, to no avail. They continued to slide down her face. However, silently as she may, she rested her hand on Sano's arm, who quickly turned around and lightened up at Kaoru. Sano figured a reason for her crying immediately.  
  
"I wont get hurt don't worry about me! "  
  
Kaoru shook her head, and pulled at Sano's shirt, his jacket, and looked up into his chocolate-brown eyes. She stared into them, feeling a sensation of weakness sweep over her. She would never be the same...not without Kenshin. ...  
  
"Please...Sanosuke...if you love me...than just take me from here...and never speak word of Kenshin or Tomoe again..."  
  
"Ok love." he whispered soothingly.  
  
He picked her up just as she passed out. He walked through the door and locked eyes with Tomoe for a minute. He nodded to her, and turned the corner, walking off. Tomoe looked around the corner, and saw Sanosuke heading down the stairs, and out the door. The last thing she heard before her peace was interrupted was the jingle of the bells from the door.  
  
"Some Christmas..." tomoe muttered.  
  
Tomoe looked into the eyes of Kenshin, but he wasn't there. She turned around, eyes widening, and suddenly felt a pair of warm hands envelope her from around the waist.  
  
"Kenshin..." she whispered softly.  
  
"Tomoe...I myself may know barely any about my past, but it is evident that you know much of it...please tell me...how do I know Kaoru? She seems strangely familiar..."  
  
"Kenshin, I'm not sure if you are aware, but after Shinori left us, you left me. You left me there...on my own...to cry..."  
  
"Tomoe I'm sorry, but even then I'm positive you know. I can read it in your eyes..."  
  
Tomoe quickly looked away. Maybe she should tell him. She shook her head. It would The same way her story had: in pain. Killing loved ones.  
  
"Tomoe..."  
  
"Alright kenshin...I'll tell you. But to understand your own past you must understand -"  
  
"-yours. I understand Tomoe...go on"  
  
Tomoe took a steadying breath, and began the story...  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
A frail four year old looked around, and saw a glass door. She shivered with excitement. It was the best day of school ever! She had gotten the best finger painting in the whole entire class! She trudged through the grass, and knocked on the door.  
  
When no one answered, she knocked again. Still no answer. She blinked, and tried the door, which opened. Inside she saw her mother sitting on a chair, smiling. However, when she met eyes with Tomoe, she immediately stopped. No not now.  
  
'Don't come home now! 'She thought.  
  
Tomoe curiously looked at her mother, and ran at her yelling like the child she was.  
  
"Mommy mommy mommy! Guess what! I gots a new certicafite for the best finger painting today! Aren't you proud? Look mommy! Ill show you! "  
  
The young girl had spoken so fast she had no time to talk. She immediately began searching her teddy bear book bag for the paining and pulled it out.  
  
"Look! The sun mommy! And there's the pretty mountains, and there's you and daddy sitting under a tree! LOOK! "  
  
She continued onwards with her excitement, when her mother finally shut her up by slapping her. Across the floor she fell, and immediately she broke out crying.  
  
"Okaa-san hates me? Sessha no understand! "  
  
"Tomoe, hun, I'm going to have to kill you tonight. You came at the worst time..."  
  
"Kill? No mommy! Don't hurt me! "  
  
She began backing towards the door, crying hysterically. Tomoe's mother came closer, bringing out a knife. She bent down beside Tomoe, and instantly stabbed her in the arm. Tomoe cried out in pain, and fell to the ground with loud shrieks and screams, crying at the top of her lungs.  
  
A wooden door opened, and immediately, her father ran out. Seeing tomoe on the ground he nodded grimly to Tomoe's mother, and took out his sword. He threw it at Tomoe, and then closed his eyes.  
  
Tomoe shrieked loudly, as the sword missed her by a hair. The sword embedded into the wood. She pulled it out with her right hand, and began crying again.  
  
Tomoe's mother shook her head, and brought up the knife again, before lunging it down at her daughter. Tomoe could not pick up the blade. The dagger was coming nearer! She couldn't pick up the blade! She was going to die!  
  
Suddenly, she found herself looking her father in the eye, as she managed to run aside. She had a pencil in her hand form her teddy bear book bag. She was angry: real angry.  
  
Her father shook his head, and thrust his hand at her, smacking her hard across the face. However she did not flinch.  
  
"Why father...why?!"  
  
"Tomoe, we work for an organization called Satsugai inc. a team of assassins...we told you we were doctors so you wouldn't find out..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Meaning, we were to kill someone close. You. Apparently, you were too close to an assassin, and we were not supposed to bear a child. However, we did. And in order to keep out own lives, we must take yours! Goodbye child! Rest in pea--"  
  
He never got to finish, because Tomoe's mother had stabbed him in the back. She smirked as he fell down, breathing heavily.  
  
"I only loved you for your money. Now I can go and marry Shinori, bwahahaha!"  
  
She then lunged at Tomoe and stabbed the dagger into her. However, she did not aim well; she only got her other arm. However, the child would be disabled for some time. Tomoe fell once more to the ground, crying so hard she had no time to breathe. She passed out.  
  
~`~  
  
She awoke to find her mother piercing the skin of her arms. She yelled in pain and terror! Her mother was skinning her alive! She cried out once more, yelling for help. However, her mother was continuing to pierce through her skin. A dark figure stood behind her with gleaming amber eyes. Shinori.  
  
She cried so hard that even one of those fiery amber eyes twitched. The mother was almost done with her left arm and was ready to go to the right when a small creature intercepted her.  
  
The boy took out a dagger, and stabbed the ropes holding tomoe, who then fell to the ground. She looked up evilly, as anger took over her pain. She got up, and took the dagger from the boy. She walked over to the figure that was her mother on the floor. She thrust the dagger into her heart, and a loud shriek pierced the air. She looked at the boy who was fighting with Shinori. He came flying back into her arms, and suddenly she regained feeling, crying out in pain. The boy leaned down at Tomoe, took the dagger and her, and ran away quickly.  
  
A few moments later, outside the warm house, she asked the boys name.  
  
"Akira..." he had said  
  
She had nodded, and led herself to an orphanage...  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Tomoe looked over at kenshin, who was staring at her with full sadness. If he thought that was a sad story, wait until he heard his own. She bit her lip, not sure to tell him. She hugged him, and he held her tightly.  
  
"Tomoe-I love you."  
  
She gasped and looked up into his eyes. They were extremely soft. Wondering about what he said she took a deep breath and continued her story...  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Shinta looked around, carefully eyeing a particularly rusted dagger. He was in his father's bedroom, who would be furious to know he was there. Taking it he squealed with joy. He took it out and jabbed it into the wall. It got stuck. Uh oh.  
  
He pulled with all his might but simply could not pull the dagger out. Suddenly he heard the pounding of feet. His father was coming! Oh no! He pulled furiously, tugging at it with all his might. Finally it came out, and he fell back. Getting up immediately, he heard the door slide open as he sheathed the dagger, and threw it back in his place.  
  
He missed, and hit the vase next to it and kenshin fell on the floor as the glass shattered. The dagger fell to the floor and its sheath got bent out of shape.  
  
"SHINTA KENSHIN! I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS!"  
  
Shinta knew more than to think he was lying. Squealing he ran from the room and into his own. He shut the door.  
  
He was used to beatings from his father. His father whipped him every day. At the same time. He claimed it was to get evil out of him...though Shinta did not believe it.  
  
After a few hours, he walked outside of his room carefully. His father leapt around the corner, and grabbed Shinta by the neck of his shirt. He slammed him into the wall and beat him furiously. However, Shinta had learned not to cry: crying was over.  
  
His father led him downstairs, and tied up his hands, and threw him against the wall, tying him to the wall. There he hung by his wrists, suspended in midair. However, it was about to get a lot worse.  
  
Shinta's mother could only watch as her only son was ready to be whipped senseless by his father. However, there was something different, when she heard her husband take out the whip. It sounded like...metal.  
  
"I got a new whip today boy; think you can do more evil? I'll whip you even harder today! You will be wanting to die bitch!"  
  
Then, the father cracked the whip at him. The chain whip hit his back with a loud snap, he felt his spine cringe, and he held his tears at bay. This hurt a lot more than the normal whip. His father brought up the whip, and lashed it forward once more, and Shinta not able to resist, howled in pain. Blood spurted from his back, and new scar marks appeared. Great. The first two whips of a hundred and he was crying. He tried not to sob though, just let out gasps of pain, though failing each time.  
  
By the last ten whips, Shinta knew that his back would never be the same. A few more days and he was likely to die of blood loss. However, his father was not relenting.  
  
'Oh no, not two hundred whips, not today! Please don't be stressed!'  
  
Then Shinta did something he had never dared to do before. He spoke to his father while being whipped.  
  
"Father...if you want me not to be full of evil...then find another way to do it...ill go to a religious ceremony every day! But please, no more whipping! It hur--"  
  
He was cut short when the father whipped as hard as he could at Shinta's back. Shinta broke out crying and fell unconscious from blood loss right then and there. The ropes cut through his wrists, and ripped through the muscle, as chunks fell to the floor. Shinta fell to the floor.  
  
Shinta's father nodded approvingly, and put the blood stained whip away. Shinta's mother rushed to the boy, and broke out in tears. She looked up at her husband and glared at him.  
  
"That's it! Just because you're stressed doesn't mean killing our only boy! "  
  
"Bitch, never argue against your husband."  
  
"I'm sick of this shit! Never come near me or my son again!"  
  
"You mean our son. Ill do as I please, you can't stop me fucking bitch."  
  
"What has Shinori done to you? Tell me! What have Shinori and Shishio done? They have made you into a monster! "  
  
Shinta stirred and awoke. He was crying as soon as he awoke. His mother tended to him like always. She wrapped his back in bandages, and stared her husband in the eye.  
  
"These whippings stop today. "  
  
She got up took her purse full of cash, all of their hard-earned cash, and walked out of the house. The father ran after them, but she was running so fast so distraught, that he had no chance of catching her. After an hour or so she stopped, crying for her little son.  
  
From then on he led his life in the dark, always hiding living mostly in poverty. When they met Tomoe, they only got poorer having to feed another mouth.  
  
When Shinta's mother died he hardened. However he was sold into slavery, where the whippings continued. His life slowly led to death, and he attempted suicide. However his master caught him. She could not believe it.  
  
However, she did not whip him for it. She raped him.  
  
His life slowly worsened even more, as he was raped and whipped every day. One day, during lunch he took his plastic knife and kept it with him. Practicing some sword techniques, he mastered the art of... the plastic knife. However, because his master was so intent on raping him often, she kept him inside the house.  
  
There, he got a hold of a real knife, and once his master ordered him to take of all his clothes and get in bed with her; he did so, but held the knife behind her back. Then, he killed her, stabbing the knife into her chest. He then ran.  
  
From then on he lived his life as an outlaw. Soon after, a man named Hiko Seijuro found him and taught him the Hiten Mitserugi Ryuu. He mastered it and soon mastered it better than Hiko himself, and lived his life all around killing.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Tomoe looked up into Kenshin's eyes. It seemed his memory had come back to him. However, he looked up at her.  
  
"But what about Kaoru?"  
  
"Kaoru...you do not remember?"  
  
"No."  
  
"When you were a slave, she was the girl who kept you alive, who was a free girl, giving you proper food and clothing. Who took care of you? Who loved you? "  
  
He winced. He remembered it all now. He had made a promise to her, that he'd come back to visit...and love her. He had broken that promise now.  
  
He looked up at Tomoe who seemed to be knowing quite well his thoughts.  
  
"Kenshin, no, Shinta, you have changed a lot. I love you...and will therefore let you choose...who do you want to love? Me...or Kaoru..."  
  
She looked at the floor waiting for the word Kaoru. However when it came, it came in a different form.  
  
"Tomoe, I have loved her in the past. However, right now, you are my love. I love you Tomoe. I may love Kaoru...but she is a fragment of my past. You are my present...I love you"  
  
He didn't know why he had to keep lying. He knew deep down he'd do anything just to love Kaoru. To even let her know. But her life was going well...loving an assassin would complicate ones life, and even mess it up. He nodded, and embraced Tomoe.  
  
"I love you tomoe. "  
  
Kaoru stood in the doorway watching the whole scene. She had told Sanosuke that she didn't love him. It took all her strength. She grew stiff seeing Kenshin express his emotions. So he did love her.  
  
But...she was just his past...she didn't matter to him anymore. She couldn't control herself. She let herself be known by throwing herself into the room and screaming, at the top of her lungs,  
  
"KENSHIN! You claimed you loved me! You told me so, many years ago! You came back to me, and you DO love me! But I'm just your past? That's it? I don't matter to you anymore? You came back to me, but engaged to another woman? Don't you love me? "  
  
"Yes...but kaoru-dono..."  
  
"NO YOU DON'T! Otherwise...otherwise...forget it. I shouldn't have done anything. You don't love me like you used to. We're over. Kenshin I just want to let you know something. I love you. With all my heart. And I will forever...Aishiteru koi...Good-bye."  
  
She walked out of the room, and she looked ahead, hoping to never see Kenshin again. She hated him.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Authors note: Ok, well that's it for now! Yes it's a k/k fic don't worry! But I really did like Tomoe, she was a charrie I did like a lot. However I love kaoru much more so...yea! don't worry I won't ditch her out the dark like I did to Sanosuke...OR IS SANOSUKE GONE FOR GOOD?! Dun dun dun! Haha...alright later!  
  
Please review!  
  
Thanks to nicky9 and wistful, you guys really did motivate me to write this!  
  
Thanks to Arinaye and Silvergoddess too, you got me all the way to chapter four!  
  
Thanks! 3 you all  
  
Oh yah! Almost forgot! Dictionary!  
  
Sessha - Unworthy one  
  
Koi - love  
  
Aishiteru - I love you  
  
Thanks! Please review! 


	6. The Venom of Death

Death by the night  
  
Disclaimer: Um... I wish I owned-ed Kenshin. ='( but I don't.  
  
Authors note: Hmm I guess all I'm gonna say is now the scene is set in the future, by ten years. Kenshin is 27(and with both second sight and regular vision) while Kaoru is 24. Please note that Kenshin has indeed become a rurouni. However, sometimes he can't control himself and becomes Battousai again. Double sided Kenshin again. Yep.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*** 10 years later ***~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin slid his feet over the warm grass. Ah! Springtime! A lush scent filled the air, as he continued to pass wildflowers of all sizes. Ice-blue eyes scanning over the various sorts of animals and plants alongside, he made sure to keep a hand on his katana. He had been attacked twice already and it wasn't even lunchtime.  
  
He stopped by what seemed a harmless group of fruit trees, apples and oranges galore. He slipped his katana off and laid it against his shoulder, one leg laid flat on the grass, the other bent up. He elbowed back into the tree, and a group of apples fell into his palms.  
  
His rough palms caught each and every one of them. Biting into one at a time, he nodded. One had a worm in it, which he tossed aside before continuing. He stood up, when suddenly another apple fell. He looked up, and quirked an eyebrow.  
  
Bending down to pick up the apple, he felt his whole body slam into the ground as a sharp pain injected into his back. He twisted and turned to find a hooded creature with a dart in his right hand. His elbow was still in Kenshin's back.  
  
He quickly brought up the sheath, slamming the figure in what would be the chin, and he flipped backwards. He chucked the dart at Kenshin, when suddenly 2 more appeared.  
  
At the last minute, Battousai unsheathed his sword with such a flash he didn't even get to yell the move's name. After sheathing it, the darts split into 3 pieces each and fell to the ground. The figure than found a deep gash embedded into his stomach.  
  
"Battou Juttsu..." Battousai whispered after sheathing his sword and stepping towards the creature. He stopped about 10 feet away from him and calmly whispered, his eyes blazing amber.  
  
"What is your name, small warrior?"  
  
"No need for you to know that Samurai." He shot back.  
  
Battousai walked towards the figure who stealthily stepped aside, his breath coming in short gasps. The cut was shallow, but not too shallow. Battousai smirked, and he pulled out the blade, and held it to the warrior's face.  
  
"I will figure it out sooner or later. Might as well tell me and you might just live."  
  
"Never! I shall never betray Lord Aoshi!"  
  
"Ah...working for the Oniwabanshu are we?"  
  
When the figure stood rigid, Battousai smirked. He lunged the blade forward so fast the creature couldn't even see the blade. However it was visible when his entire cloak fell to the ground with many cuts in it.  
  
As the short figure looked up he quivered under the looks Battousai was giving him. It sent chills down his spine, and he stepped back.  
  
"Beshimi will kill you!"  
  
The small figure hopped backwards and slid behind the tree. Battousai smirked, and cut the tree in half, but Beshimi was not there. Battousai ducked in time to see a dart fly past his face.  
  
He turned once more to see two huge figures stumbling past him. He looked over them carefully. The first was quite tall, with stripes over his skin, as scars or design, he could not tell. The other was almost impossible to miss. He was at least twenty feet tall, with a rather large stomach. Protruding quite a bit on his back, was a large barrel, tied to his shoulders. He had rough arms though, as though he were also built.  
  
The smaller figure (though not so small) took out a chain and ball, while the bigger simply took a pose. Beshimi appeared from behind him smirking. He held out another dart, and carefully twirled it between his middle and index finger.  
  
"I told you that you shall die at the hands of the Oniwabanshu Battousai! Care to meet your executioners? I, Beshimi, am master of the poison darts. One touch of this poison and you'll be writhing on the floor. Its opium and poison combination, my special. This here is Hyottoko..."  
  
He said pointing to the huge figure with the barrel on his back. He smirked, and coughed a bit, flames emerging from his mouth. Singing a blade of grass it caught fire. However he stepped on it before it spread too much. Hyottoko smirked once more, and laughed at Battousai's puny 5'5" figure.  
  
"...and this is Shikijou. He is a rather strong creature, built even more than Hyottoko. And we, representing the Oniwabanshu, will murder you tonight!"  
  
His words rang through the silence as the sounds of the woods died down. Battousai cocked his head, and smirked evilly. He lifted up his blade, and put it back in his sheath. Calmly, he held the sheath with his left hand and kept his right balled into a fist, and walked away from Beshimi.  
  
"Come back here!" was the screech of Beshimi  
  
Battousai merely turned, smirked, and continued walking. Hyottoko stepped forward, causing the ground to shake. Without turning around, Battousai stopped in his tracks, his back to Hyottoko. Hyottoko took a deep breath and spit fire at the grass in front of Battousai. Battousai watched amusedly as the grass in front of him burst into flame, and turned around.  
  
"You have interrupted all peace in this area. I do like to kill, but I most certainly do not waste my time with pathetic insolent fools such as yourselves. You stain the name warrior! Die!"  
  
He lunged forward, and stopped just in front of Hyottoko who was already breathing fire at Battousai. Battousai merely nodded, and through his blade right into the heart of the flame, and the flame began to heat the blade. Smirking, Battousai put his blade back into his sheath, and brought it back out, a solid shape once more. This time he aimed properly, and with the very tip of his katana leapt into the flame itself. The flame parted around Battousai but did not even touch him.  
  
He leapt into Hyottoko's mouth and he shoved the blade down his throat. Gagging, he choked, and the gasoline caught up into his throat, as the fire light it. His body exploded from the inside, causing him to fall in pieces to the ground. Battousai had already jumped out of his huge mouth and landed behind Shikijou.  
  
There, he sheathed his katana, and through the sheath itself into Shikijou, but it clanged against his hardened muscles. The chain came around and whipped Battousai in the face. He stumbled backwards, a deep gash on his chin, but gained concentration and swung his blade into Shikijou's face. Shikijou turned but the blade still hit him. Making just a small gash, blood began to pour freely. It was small...but deep. Shikijou, however, took no notice.  
  
He brought his fist up at Battousai who jumped backwards and then forward once more. He landed on Shikijou's fist, and slammed the blade into his face for the last time. The blade deepened the cut but was sent flying from the impact. Shikijou gasped, and stumbled backwards, but managed to aim a blow at Battousai. Battousai was hit in full force and fell backwards. He landed on Bishimi, and felt a sudden pain in his back. He turned to find the poison dart in his back, and threw it out. It hit Shikijou in the face, who swallowed it by accident and fell over instantly dead.  
  
He turned to Bishimi, but saw no creature. His vision, blurred, scanned the area. His vision became worse and worse by the second and suddenly an idea clicked. Second sight!  
  
He scanned the area, his second sight still as sharp as always. He found Beshimi adding poison to another of his darts. Battousai took out a dagger, and aimed carefully, before throwing. Landing in Bishimi's left side, he fell back, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Battousai rolled his hand up his left cheek, to find the mark of the Oniwabanshu. A horizontal line crossing his vertical line on his cheek.  
  
Battousai fell back, unconscious, poison seeping through his veins.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Kaoru looked deeply into the chocolate brown eyes of Sanosuke. Cuddling up to him still, she felt his arms creep up her sides, and touch her tenderly near her breast. She smiled, and put a hand on top of his, drawing it slowly out of her shirt. She pulled it into his shirt, and felt his ripped chest. She smiled and kissed his chest gently.  
  
Leaning out, she looked back into the eyes of Sano, and stroked his cheek. She loved him. She wondered how she could ever love anyone else. She faintly remembered a person in her past. Who was that? K-...K-...oh it didn't matter. Sanosuke had proposed to her just a few days ago and she was as happy as could be.  
  
Yahiko turned the corner and saw the two cuddled up on the front steps of the dojo like always. Grinning he crept up behind them and jumped on top of Sano. Sano instinctively punched him in the face and Yahiko fell unconscious on the dojo floor.  
  
Paying no attention to a moaning Yahiko, Kaoru and Sanosuke held hands as they walked back inside not able to take their eyes off of each other. She led them to her bedroom and closed the door. She leaned a chair against it and locked it to make sure no one disturbed them.  
  
There, she slid her hand down his pants, slowly feeling around. She pulled off his pants, and stared at his face. Pulling off his jacket, she felt his very hands already past her obi and kimono, both on the floor at that point. Both of them naked, they fell to the floor, and instantly began.  
  
Sanosuke smiled, constantly feeling her tender breasts. They felt so warm. He leaned in and began to nuzzle one of them and she began moaning. Sanosuke looked into her eyes, and she did his. They leaned into one another's kiss.  
  
~'~'~'~'~  
  
Sanosuke awoke to find a small figure clinging to his bare chest. Rubbing his eyes, he saw it was Kaoru. He saw her naked, and felt himself instantly get hard.  
  
He kissed her on the mouth gently before she awoke her eyes fluttering. She smiled at Sanosuke.  
  
"I love you Kaoru-chan..."  
  
"I love you too Sano-san..."  
  
Yahiko began banging on the door at that point. Kaoru grumbled, and wished they could have shared more, even for just a few minutes.  
  
"WHAT IS IT YAHIKO?" she bellowed angrily.  
  
"SOMEONE'S HERE BUSU, SO COME OUT!" he yelled back.  
  
Confused, she sat up. She wasn't expecting anyone. Maybe that was Dr. Gensai with the kids for the day! Excited, she got up and put her clothes back on. Heading for the tub she got ready. Picking out her favorite lilac- green and blue kimono she headed outside after about an hour.  
  
When she heard a new voice talking she was confused. That wasn't Dr. Gensai's voice! Who could it be? She tied her hair, which was still down, with a small layer of bunched hair over a layer of flat hair. Everyone, especially Sanosuke, said she looked simply gorgeous in this.  
  
Turning the corner, she saw a black and blue gi on the chair. Odd. She then realized it was a figure. As Yahiko, facing her, nodded, and the back of the man stood up. The figure had red hair, and quite a beautiful color it was. She simply wanted to touch it.  
  
The figure turned around, and nodded. She gasped, and fell back with a cry. It was the man of her past! She got up angrily, and jumped back to feel the warm, yet wet, hands of Sanosuke. He had too bathed.  
  
Sanosuke kissed her swiftly, while the figure watched patiently. After they broke he whispered to Kaoru.  
  
"Kaoru, I guess you remember me. Kenshin...well...I was just around...and wanted to tell you something...your friend...Tomoe Himura...died of Cholera. "  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. Now get out of my house!" she responded icily.  
  
He nodded, and waved his hand to her, heading out of the door. Sanosuke looked on and smirked. So he was the only man in her life.  
  
"BUSU! WHAT WAS THAT FOR! HIS WIFE JUST DIED AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS GET OUT?" yelled Yahiko.  
  
"Wife...? Oh that's right. Baka-Kenshin and baka-Tomoe got married. I almost forgot. Serves him right though..." she continued.  
  
This was too much for Yahiko. He growled at Kaoru, and walked out of her dojo. She laughed, waiting for his return. She sat down on a chair, and began to eat what was there. Had Yahiko made these rice dumplings? They tasted simply astounding!  
  
She headed back to her room to lay down. She hadn't exactly slept last night. They were up almost all night. She instantly fell asleep, but not before feeling the warm hands of Sanosuke wrap around her.  
  
~  
  
She awoke later that evening and found a note on her bedside. She yawned, and picked up the letter. She read through it, and froze. What?!  
  
She read it again. And again. And again. What?! How! Why! She read it aloud to herself one last time:  
  
::Dear busu,  
Well this is Yahiko, as you can tell from my handwriting. I have left you. Im sick of you and Sanosuke always doing your thing not letting me have anyone to talk to or hang with! Not even train with! So ill leave you two for life. Ive gone with Kenshin. Maybe you don't remember but when I first met you would always talk non-stop about him. He's a great man, and has been through a lot. You obviously don't remember? Well whatever, I'm traveling with Kenshin now. I just dropped back to leave you this note. I hope you and Sanosuke have a good marriage. I guess.  
-Yahiko-::  
  
She collapsed into a chair. That idiot Yahiko! Always messing things up for her! She already missed Yahiko. All the moments they shared...  
  
When she thought about it, there really weren't any moments. Always with Sanosuke. Sighing, she wished she could apologize to him. But he was gone. She looked away feeling tears well up in her eyes. She was going to miss him.  
  
She got up and walked to the stove. There, on the table, were at least 100 rice dumplings. She gasped! These were the great tasting ones she had yesterday! As she was about to dig in, she found a note.  
  
::Dear Kaoru-dono, Kenshin here, just made some food for you. Enjoy. Congratulations by the way.  
  
-Kenshin-::  
  
She looked aside and saw a large box. Curiously she opened it and found a kimono inside. After unfolding it she gasped.  
  
It was gorgeous.  
  
It was silk, with a dark blue obi. The kimono itself was a lavender color, with yellow and blue streaks. The light material slid over her fingers. She folded it very carefully and put it away. She then pulled out a large sword. She quirked an eyebrow.  
  
She then found yet another note.  
  
::Kaoru-dono and Sano, I bought a kimono and mini-Zanbatou for you. Enjoy! Congratulations!  
  
-Kenshin-::  
  
She sighed and felt bad. Those kimonos did not come cheap. At least several thousand yen. At least.  
  
She looked back into her memories, trying to recall some of Kenshin. It was him who was the love of her life.  
  
Falling into depression as she had so many years ago, she sullenly thought about him. Always looking out for others, trying to help everyone, and loving Kaoru.  
  
She remembered the last time she had seen him. With tomoe.  
  
She felt a pang of guilt thinking about Tomoe. How lonely he must be now...and how she had treated him. She felt even worse.  
  
However, when they last looked into one another's eyes, she could see pain in his eyes. And hidden in that pain she read an expression. Love.  
  
At that time she marched off, but years later, now, she found herself thinking about it. Sighing, she tried to pick up the box. My it was heavy! How did Kenshin lift this? She struggled just to grasp it properly, it was so big.  
  
Sanosuke came from behind her and picked up the package. Gasping, he struggled under the weight, and dropped the huge box back onto the table. Wow!  
  
"There can't just be a kimono and Zanbatou in there..." he muttered  
  
Was he standing behind her the whole time? As she dug through the package once more, she found what was so heavy. It was another sword, quite a few bloodstained kimonos and gis, a few daggers, many scrolls of information, a hair pin from tomoe most likely, money, and a letter.  
  
::Dear Kaoru-dono, Well you never gave me time to tell the reason I came to you. You see, I have been injected with a poison mixed with opium. I have about seven days or so to live. This is why Yahiko has come. To learn as much of the Hiten Mitserugi Ryuu as possible, before I die. I'm leaving you with all my possessions. I know you and Sanosuke are in love, but I have to tell you something. Kaoru, I love you. You know I did, even when I claimed I didn't. I still love you...but...you hate me. As well as loving a man far superior to me. So I leave you kaoru-dono. With all my belongings, a letter of goodbye, and my heart.  
-Love from, and always, Kenshin-::  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Authors note: how did you like it? Ok, I gotta go right now, see ya later!  
  
Busu :: ugly hag(sometimes old)  
  
-Chan :: part of word used to describe someone smaller or younger than you with care  
  
-San :: describe a man older than you with love and care 


	7. Firefly love

Death by the moon  
  
Disclaimer: Um...yeah...I = not owner of Kenshin.  
  
Authors note: Nothing to say. Except...happy holidays! P.S: I never said this was going to end happily...so be prepared for angst...unless I decide to make it a happy ending...which probably won't happen...  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Kenshin laid back against the grass. Suddenly cringing in pain, he curled up into a ball. The pain was tearing him apart! He stretched out once the spasm of pain had past, and looked up at the star-less sky. It was going to rain tomorrow.  
  
Yawning he looked over at Yahiko, who was already fast asleep. With just four more days, how was he supposed to learn the other techniques? He had learned the basics, and really hadn't mastered those. He sighed, thinking back to the night he made his decision: Kaoru or Tomoe.  
  
He wished he had chosen Kaoru instead of Tomoe that night and followed his heart. But her love for him obviously was not really there. Just more infatuation, he figured. She truly loved Sanosuke; his eyes had always hungered for her.  
  
He coughed once more, and this time blood came out in small droplets. He was going to die: no doubt about it. He already felt the poison pumping through his veins infecting his very own blood. He cringed. He wanted to do so much in life.  
  
Taking a few calming breaths, he stood up, and sat by the fire. He remembered how he had struggled to consciousness and searched the streets of Tokyo to find Kaoru. How much effort it took him was endless, but he had done it. All his belongings were hers. And he finally admitted to her, his love for her.  
  
He almost smiled; but coughed once more. Man, he just wished he could die and end this life, while at the same time he didn't want to die. Staring off into the distance he thought about the days as an assassin. This wouldn't have happened if he hadn't been a slave, been tormented by his father, met Shinori, and learned to use a sword. He knew who was to blame; Shinori. But he had no chance of defeating Shinori.  
  
It was said that Shinori himself had used the Hiten-Mitserugi Ryuu himself and created the Ku Zu Ryu sen, Ama kakeru ryuu no hirameki and one other hidden move. A move that no one else could pull off or survive through. The Kuroi Akurei Kyoushu Ryuu.  
  
That was a move that no one knew even what it did. Just the name. How they were learnt was beyond his own understanding. Not a single soul, not even legendary swordsmen, had survived such attacks. He heard it was a flash attack, it moved so fast.  
  
Other rumors claimed it was a slow yet powerful move. That was said to be not very effective though, because otherwise Jubei, legendary swordsmen, would have survived that attack. However, like all the others, he had died.  
  
Kenshin rolled over onto the grass. He thought back to the most well known- swordsmen to fight Shinori. He apparently lived, but it was said it was not a true life. The gods had allowed him to remain in his body, but his secret remained hidden.  
  
However, he had told just one theory before his mouth was shut forever. The story went like this...  
  
~~~  
  
Enishi moved skillfully across the field, right at Shinori. Shinori, standing perfectly still, watched his enemy with glee. More blood would be shed tonight. Enishi dived his sword forward, while moving the opposite way, which caused much force, and required skill beyond belief.  
  
Shinori smirked, and did not move. That was the secret to dodging this move. The sword would clip around, as the warrior tried to dodge. He elbowed into Enishi's side, and stabbed him with a dagger.  
  
However, Enishi, put both hands there, and caught the dagger. Slits of blood appeared on his wrists, but he held the blade steady. Finally, he jumped aside, causing the dagger to fall to the floor.  
  
Shinori turned so quickly, that Enishi could not even follow him. Suddenly, he was in the air, where Enishi knew Shinori would use Ryu tsui sen. However, he wasn't expecting what he got.  
  
A ryu tsui shou sen. He felt his shoulder collapse under such pain, and immediately groaned. He would lose. But not without a fight.  
  
He rolled backwards, and brought up his blade, countering the Ryu Shou sen. His own blade snapped however, and he was left weaponless, grasping his left shoulder, and panting for breath.  
  
He made quick work of Shinori however, immediately jumping at Shinori, and tackling him down. Taking the blade, he slashed Shinori in the face.  
  
Shinori rolled over, and got up slowly, panting for breath. Enishi looked at Shinori, and was immediately reminded of his grandson. Kenshin.  
  
They did look alike. Red hair...blue and amber eyes...a small body. In fact, they could be carbon copies! However, Enishi Himura looked at Shinori differently. He didn't fight for good. Nor for bad.  
  
He fought for his life.  
  
Everyone targeted him demanding everything he had. What else was Shinori to do? This pain would shape him Enishi immediately knew.  
  
Shinori backed into a corner as Enishi pulled Shinori's blade closer to him. Shinori pulled a second blade from his waist. It was smaller. He tilted the blade. Shin ken.  
  
Enishi, not realizing, dove into the attack with a sweep of his sword. Shinori parried the attack, catching the blade with the side of his own blade, and then twirling the blade and thrusting his own forward.  
  
Enishi fell backwards, as blood sprawled his clothes. Shinori looked at him as his eyes began to roll backwards. He put his finger up to his own eyes. He had a cut vertically from his eye to his upper cheek. It was deep.  
  
He shook his head. The only warrior to ever touch him. He must defeat his son and grandson! They could gain too much power. Well, he could easily manipulate his son, but Kenshin, his grandson, would be different. He would have to die.  
  
He turned, and waved back at Enishi. To Shinori he looked dead. However, Enishi was alive as ever, smirking behind Shinori's back. Shinori wasn't so bad.  
  
~~~  
  
Kenshin sighed, remembering this story well. He sat up a bit and looked over at Yahiko once more. Maybe it was time to part, and finish up some loose ends. He nodded, and pulled out a wallet. Just a thousand yen left. He dropped 500 for Yahiko and a dagger for him. He carried quite a few, but was down to the one that Shinori had given him, and his Sakabatou and Wazikashi.  
  
He looked at Yahiko carefully. Turning to leave the campsite, he suddenly bumped into a large figure. He looked up to see a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring at him coldly. It was holding a large sword, and Kenshin smirked. His eyes immediately flecked amber, but held his ground. He really had no patience for Sano.  
  
Their eyes met for what seemed like ages, but were a minute or so. Kenshin finally breaking the gaze, turned at a sleeping Yahiko. Sanosuke shook his head and opened his mouth to speak. However, a pair of lips intercepted them.  
  
Kaoru kissed him gently on the lips. Pulling back, she stroked his brown hair and turned to Kenshin. Her crystal blue eyes met his violet. Instantly she saw pain in his eyes, as well as suffering. She couldn't tell very well, but the fact that his life had merely gotten worse since Kaoru left was evident.  
  
She nodded, and felt Sanosuke's firm arm wrap her slim frame. She looked into his eyes, and brushed away a few lochs of hair, and smiled warmly at Sanosuke. Kenshin merely stood there watching. It was a few seconds before she kissed Sanosuke once more, and those same seconds where Kenshin left.  
  
She hadn't really noticed, but when she opened her eyes, she saw not a trace of the Samurai except for the money in Yahiko's hand as well as the blade. She smiled and picked up what she came for.  
  
Not able to lift Yahiko with such ease, Sanosuke instead picked him up, and walked back with Yahiko slung over his shoulder. She leaned into Sanosuke's touch. She sincerely loved him.  
  
However part of her felt guilty. She kept hutting Kenshin, and she knew it. She felt an awkward feeling, almost indescribable. She yawned, as they entered the dojo and had Sanosuke set Yahiko down on his bed, before kissing Kaoru once again.  
  
This time, she couldn't focus. Her thoughts lingered on Kenshin, and suddenly, without warning, the whole world was thrown into aspect. She opened her eyes and saw Kenshin eyes closed kissing her. Was it true? Oh how she longed for it! She opened her mouth to him, and felt his tongue slide against hers.  
  
Smiling against his soft touch, she tasted every part of him. She simply loved it. She groped her hands for his chest, and suddenly felt abs. She opened her eyes, and saw the tall Sanosuke kissing her.  
  
Almost by reaction she leaned out. As Sanosuke looked confused, she took one look at Sanosuke, before running out the door. What the hell just happened?  
  
She could have felt sure she was kissing Kenshin; and enjoying it. She felt odd. Fighting to keep tears at bay, she looked outside into the small clearing. There was the dancing of fireflies, a smooth green, and she simply loved it. Getting up, she let one land on her hand and almost wanted to touch it before a rough yet gentle hand stopped her.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, do not scare the fly, it has not yet intimidated you, so no reason to intimidate it."  
  
"Kenshin?!"  
  
She threw her arms around his neck without realizing how much pain she had caused him with even just the simple touch. He flinched, and was hesitant to hug back, so he merely stood there, getting hugged.  
  
She let go, and smiled at him. However, he was not looking at her. He was looking at the figure that stood behind her, prowling the night and protecting yet following her as he always did. Those same chocolate brown eyes would never leave her.  
  
Kenshin sighed, and turned to go. Sanosuke had reached up and hugged Kaoru. Kaoru had just wished for some time alone, but she would never get some especially with Kenshin. She knew Sanosuke hated Kenshin and vice versa. However their grudge was over her.  
  
Kenshin stopped just before the end of the patch of woods. He bowed his head, the red bangs showing her small yet handsome face. He ran a hand over his scar and stopped at the intersection.  
  
"Like my scar our paths have intersected. Whether or not it will happen again I am unsure...however I know that there is a reason that we have met. "  
  
He looked up into her face, his eyes cold and amber. However they were full of pain and despair, and his voice proved even more sorrow.  
  
"I love you Kaoru-dono...and I always will. God's job to torture me multiple times has been done. In both our pasts...with the death of Tomoe someone who I was learning to love...and you. Although you have a quite capable husband-to-be, I know your life will be great. Therefore, I will not disturb you any longer. Ill leave you...I have to go finish some business with Shinori before this week ends. I have but a few days, and every moment counts. "  
  
She stared at him with unexplainable anger. So he had loved her completely and wholly. So why had he not said anything? Why did he keep on going hurting himself? She launched herself at Kenshin, and he merely stood there letting her flog him as hard as she could, to no avail.  
  
Sanosuke lingered in the background, and leaned against a tree to watch. Folding his arms across his ripped chest he watched as Kaoru continued to hit Kenshin. Kenshin, after all, did deserve it.  
  
Once she had finished hitting him she cried into his chest, and he hesitated once more, but actually put his arms around her. When she cried harder, he held her closer. It was a few minutes before she looked up into his eyes, and saw the gentle blue eyes she had seen so many years ago.  
  
She then felt something she only dreamed of feeling just moments before. Kenshin leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. As their mouths opened to each other they tasted each other.  
  
Sanosuke growled, and clenched his fists. Why the hell was Kenshin kissing his girl? He curled his fists tighter, and launched himself at Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin sidestepped, and pulled Kaoru around with him, dragging them to the floor against a tree. Her arms crept inside his gi, and felt his muscled chest. She hugged him tightly, before starting down to the bottom of his gi.  
  
However, kenshin parted the kiss, and stood up teasing Kaoru to a max. She whimpered, wanting more. He could tell by the expression in her eyes. However he shook his head, blew her a kiss, and walked away. He whispered one word into the breeze, which carried back to Kaoru as he left her.  
  
"Aishiteru..."  
  
________________________________  
  
Authors note: Yes I know I had Kenshin say goodbye last chapter, but I wanted something to develop between them. Yes it will get stronger...if Kenshin lives. Ok later!  
  
Gi- clothing that most men wore during the war  
  
Aishiteru - I love you  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
R. E. V. I. E. W!!!!!! 


	8. Death by the Moon

Death by the moon  
  
Disclaimer: * pulls a cookie out * fortune cookie! * opens fortune and reads it* 'You do not own kenshin. You never will. Get a life.' Aw! * sniff *  
  
Authors note: Well kenshin may never see Kaoru again. Maybe...or maybe they won't...Dun dun dun! XD lol...away we go! * spins the wheel *  
  
P.S.: I changed the scenery some where Shishio lives...  
  
_____________________  
  
~~4 days to go...~`  
  
The moon hovered in the air, barely shining through the thick patches of clouds overhead. The rain was pouring harder than Battousai could ever remember. His cold amber eyes portrayed the scene in front of him.  
  
There were two, simply two, guard warriors standing in his way and the cliffs leading to Shishio's fortress. He knew Shinori was always with Shishio, or rather the other way around. He reached for his blade calmly, when a ninja jumped from behind him.  
  
He turned almost immediately, and slashed him with the blade, not bothering to start yelling the names of the moves out. Not enough time. He leaped past the two guards, who stood dumbfounded for a few seconds, before their bodies fell in chunks into the ground.  
  
Battousai sheathed his bloody katana, and let his boots pound the ground at a fast and astounding rate. Not many people could really match his speed. He smirked on this, brushing a few lochs of red hair from his eyes, before moving to his cross-shaped scar. He frowned a bit, but continued his pace.  
  
~~~3 days to go...~~  
  
Battousai looked up at the less than full moon. Just three days to go until his demise. How...odd. He never really thought about his countdown to death. His chest rose up in pain, and he felt cramps creep up his sides. Almost two days straight without stopping full-out sprinting. He slowed to a more comfortable pace, still much faster than most ninjas. He stopped suddenly, as he realized that shadowy figures with katanas were nearing him. Well at least one.  
  
The darkness revealed the tall figure of Sanosuke. In his hand the Zanbatou he had received from Battousai. His amber eyes flowed over Sanosuke, who stopped and turned to the figure beside him.  
  
He gasped realizing who it was. Shinori. Shinori Satsugai. He immediately felt his hand quiver with both anxiety and queasiness. He felt a shiver run down the spine. His amber eyes met with the flaming red eyes of Shinori.  
  
Had his eye color changed? He remembered Shinori being exactly like him...well the other way around really. And he wasn't that far off of Battousai's age. Probably just about 7 years. Maybe even less.  
  
It seemed as though he had started killing at such a young age, he was hardened by must be the age of 10. And skilled none the less. And now, 34, he would easily overcome Battousai. However, Battousai still had the hidden move up his sleeve. He had been taught it, and improved it even more, but still refused its name to anyone.  
  
However, he thought the name over in his mind. Akurei Kyoushu Ryuu Kuroi Sen Arashi. That meant Dark spirited assassins style, Dark black dragon storm.  
  
He had performed it on no person except one, of a soldier he never learnt the name of. He believed it to be Akira, though unsure. He held some potential.  
  
When thinking of that name, his past was instantly brought up. He tried to remember just how he knew that name. Tomoe? Maybe she had mentioned it sometime. His brow furrowed thinking back. He shrugged; there were more important things than remembering who he killed.  
  
He looked at Sanosuke harder, and saw behind him a smaller figure, who he knew right away of course. His amber eyes hardened and he felt his heart wrench in pain. Kaoru. However, she was in tears. Constantly clinging to Sanosuke, she held him crying. However he made no move to hold her back.  
  
He thinned his eyes, but let the spasm of hate pass. Kaoru loved Sano...he couldn't hurt him. His amber eyes flecked blue thinking of love. Confused, he reached forward and stopped realizing what he was doing. Amber flooded his eyes, as the small sound attracted Shinori.  
  
Battousai knew exactly what Shinori was doing. He knew Battousai was there.  
  
Battousai jumped from the bush, and landed in front of them. His amber eyes were blazing so much, that even Sanosuke looked hesitant. He tenderly touched the hilt of his katana, but made no further effort to sheathe it. When he spoke, he spoke in a cold harsh voice, emphasizing hate on every syllable.  
  
"So I return, after many years of searching for you Shinori, and this is what I find? You teamed up with that wanna-be fighter, and her...hah! How pathetic! "  
  
"Battousai, might I add that I alone could defeat you without the help of him. However, he is better than you can possibly imagine. "  
  
"Oh really? "  
  
"Really."  
  
"Then let us just see how well he does against me."  
  
"Fine then. Sagara! Kill him!"  
  
Kaoru sobbed harder as she fell to the ground. Sanosuke made no move to stop her but instead smirked, and kicked her.  
  
"Shut up bitch."  
  
He turned around and brought the Zanbatou to his left hand, which he lifted easily. A new strategy? Possibly...  
  
Battousai lifted his own blade from the sheathe, and brought it to his chest. He gripped the handle hard, and lowered his head so his bangs covered his eyes. He flashed the blade across the sky, and hardened his look.  
  
He thought back in those few instants, to his father. His damned father. How...depressing. He thought back to his loving mother, and felt a tear well up in his eye. The tear fell to the ground while Battousai hardened his look even more. He clenched his jaw. He was going to die today...it was obvious. But he would kill Shinori doing it.  
  
Battousai lifted his head, and felt his thoughts swirl around him. Concentrating, he looked hard into the eyes of Sanosuke, who instantly shivered from the glare. Battousai rose to his feet at a height of almost 5 and a half feet. He growled, and brought the blade forward.  
  
-If you had...one shot...one opportunity...to seize everything you ever wanted...one moment...to capture...just let it slip-  
  
Focusing, he took a step to the left, and instantly lunged at his opponent. All thoughts faded from him as he was in his full element; the lust to kill. His fighting style was slightly changed, quicker, and harder.  
  
His blade instantly stabbed into Sano's arm, but he didn't stop. Fresh blood...  
  
He lifted the blade, and brought his other hand to his other blade, and sheathed the blade into Sano's other arm. Disentangling the blades, he back flipped and thrusted his blade backwards. He landed on the tip of the blade digging into the earth and straightened up.  
  
He, however, did not stop. He lunged only forward, and unsheathed the dagger, and stabbed it into Sanosuke who was already coughing up blood. While injecting the blade deep into his lung. Instantly, blood was regurgitated, and Sano fell to the ground, the moon casting a shadow upon his body, which was lit on the ground, shining.  
  
He turned to see a shadowed figure moving stealthily across the ground. It had an unsheathed sword, and as it reached Battousai, the fighting instantly began. The skilled fighter parried and countered countless times, but Battousai mimicked back.  
  
After an hour, the moon was shining high over the two fighters and Battousai broke the fight to find out just who could be so skilled.  
  
"Sir, why did you break our warm up session?"  
  
Battousai ignored the taunt, and harshly stated his question.  
  
"Your name...?"  
  
"Soujirou sir. Soujirou Seta."  
  
"Well...your abilities as a samurai are rather impressive Seta."  
  
"Why thank you Mr. Battousai!"  
  
However, no further conversation was exchanged after that. Battousai found himself tiring after over half a day of fighting. The sun was dimming a bit hiding in the trees. The battle raged on, while Kaoru simply watched.  
  
She had been watching since Sagara's death. She buried Sagara and even kissed him, which had, for some reason, hurt Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru looked as though she were just about done with life. She still looked pretty, but her face was expressionless, except for pain and misery. She sat next to Sagara's tombstone the whole time.  
  
When the full moon was overhead, Seta fell down as Battousai slammed the blade into his shoulder. Both suffering from exhausting collapsed, but Seta fell unconscious.  
  
Battousai staggered to his feet, but was not able to land the finishing blow. Instead he saluted to Seta, and began to limp towards the forest. He put his hand on his cross-shaped scar, and took a deep breath. Battousai deserved some rest. He closed his eyes and reopened them, a crystal blue. He sat down and leaned against a tree, as an apple fell into his hands. He looked at Soujirou who had died by the moon, as Sagara had.  
  
Soon, he fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin awoke, with the sunlight glinting brightly, only partly shadowed by the trees. He rubbed his eyes and saw that he was on a lap. Instantly he sat up, his hand reaching for his blade. It was gone! He looked around, and suddenly saw that a tired, yet smiling Kaoru was looked down on him. She held both his swords.  
  
"Looking for this Kenshin?"  
  
"Hai, Kaoru-dono"  
  
"Well you don't get them!"  
  
"ORO!"  
  
"Gomen...but I don't want you to die."  
  
"Then why did you not stop Sagara from fighting?"  
  
"Because by then I realized how deeply I had fallen in love with you. With him... I was just infatuated."  
  
"Oro! ..."  
  
"Kenshin...I love you."  
  
"Kaoru-dono-"  
  
"Just Kaoru, koi."  
  
"Hai. Kaoru, you shouldn't have fallen in love with me..."  
  
"Nani?! But why?!"  
  
"Because...you know I'm going to die. But I will die today."  
  
Kaoru gasped, and she lowered her head. She shook her head, as tears slid down her cheeks, and onto Kenshin, who had sat up. He instead shifted her so she was on his lap. He leaned up and kissed her cheek, where the tears were.  
  
"Kaoru...I am going to kill Shinori today, and possibly Shishio. If I do return, I will just die from poison."  
  
"Kenshin. Listen to me koishii. I will find you a remedy. I'll die doing it! "  
  
She picked up one of his blades, and pricked his skin. She caught the blood in a cup. The blood was black, tainted purple.  
  
She looked up at him, and her lip quivered. However, she couldn't cry. But why not? Her lover was going to die. All from the damn Oniwabanshu group! WAIT! That was it! Misao!  
  
She kissed Kenshin on the lips, and told him quietly that she planned to go to Misao and return before lunch, so to wait.  
  
She turned and ran, at top speed. Eventually she disappeared into the forest. It was a race against time...  
  
_________________________________  
  
Authors note: More romance next chappie I promise. Next chapter will be ALL K/K...and Kenshin might just die at the end...we'll see.  
  
Ok im out! Later!  
  
Nani- What  
  
Oro-kenshins favorite phrase, sorta means what too  
  
Gomen-sorry  
  
Hai-yes  
  
Koi-love  
  
Koishii-lover  
  
P.S: I was in cali, sorry I couldn't update. Ill update again in a few days or something. Bai!  
  
R.E.V.I.E.W!! 


	9. Love and Death

Death by the moon  
  
Authors note: Ok...k/k waff this chapter like I promised...but...  
  
Chapter rated: R! That's right! R! Mature audiences only! ___________________________  
  
Kenshin stared up at the clear blue sky, admiring such scenery. He figured it would be his last. He adjusted his katana and Wazikashi, which he had gone off to get from where Kaoru had thrown them.  
  
He turned on his side on the grass, and stared at a nearby rock, where a squirrel was investigating. Kenshin almost chuckled, but the squirrel ran away after loud pounding. Kenshin looked up and his expression suddenly drew cold.  
  
Kenshin struggled to keep Battousai asleep inside of him, as he knew Battousai was much like a wolf...a wolf that could never be tamed, only made to kill. Such a beast could not be let loose on the likes of Hiko.  
  
Kenshin stared into the deadly dark eyes of Hiko Seijuro who stood with his cape tight around his body. Letting the wind carry his cape only so far, Hiko remained motionless, but his eyes were all the movement Kenshin needed. Kenshin stood up weakly, but regained his position. He was not going to do well in this battle.  
  
Kenshin thought back to the days of living with this man. However, a fight got him thrown out, and Hiko swore that he would avenge his only true blood son.  
  
Because Kenshin first murdered Hiko's only son. Although he was unsure of the man's name, he remembered Hiko yelling about something like that. Well, Kenshin would at least find out just who it was that Hiko had to avenge.  
  
"Kenshin-baka! I have found you at last! It is my duty to avenge my son, Akira!"  
  
Kenshin pondered this for a moment. How familiar...however he still couldn't put his finger on it. Suddenly he thought of something.  
  
"Hiko..."  
  
"Hiko-san" he corrected  
  
"Very well than. Hiko-san. Akira...was he in love with another?"  
  
"My swordsmen son knew no woman. He was well on his way to becoming a great fighter, in the Hiten Mitserugi Ryuu! But alas, you killed him you bastard. You'll die by his only remaining blade!"  
  
Hiko drew a blade from behind his back, which was short. However, it glinted in the clear sunlight, letting the reflection burn into Kenshin's brain. That symbol! There in the blade was carved in Japanese, 'Yukishiro'  
  
Suddenly Kenshin realized it all. Akira was the one who had saved Tomoe from her parents and Shinori. Akira was the one who his dear Tomoe had loved, and vice versa. Akira was the only swordsman to ever wound Kenshin so deeply. Inflicting a scar upon him...he was also the only to move kenshin into using his Kuroi Sen Arashi.  
  
Kenshin, feeling guilty and remorseful at his own doing, bowed his head to Hiko. He let his neck lay open, drawing back his blood red hair. He closed his eyes, waiting for Hiko to finally kill his son's murderer.  
  
"Kenshin...no...Shinta...pick up your blade, and fight me like a warrior! You ungrateful filthy rat, I trained you in the Hiten Mitserugi Ryuu and you murder my son! But no matter, I will kill you fairly. I am a man of honor."  
  
"Such honor including kicking a poor boy out of one's house?"  
  
"But you murdered my son."  
  
"Without knowing he was indeed yours."  
  
"Either way, why did you kill in the first place?"  
  
"Why did you train me to use a blade?"  
  
"To defend yourself."  
  
"And in the end of that defense what is the outcome?"  
  
"Death..."  
  
"If your son had attacked me, what would you have said?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Would have let him go?" kenshin finished for him.  
  
"Yes I know that you would Hiko-san, which is why I said it. Why did you accept me into the family, knowing you would just hurt me?"  
  
"Foolish boy! You aren't a blood child! The relationship is different!"  
  
"So you never cared for me?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"Kenshin...listen to me...my wife is dead and-"  
  
"As is mine..."  
  
"And now I have no family since my son is dead."  
  
"Does this mean I should go out and kill my father, Shinori, and every single slave owner that hurt me?"  
  
"You did kill a slave owner...and yes Shinori does deserve to die..."  
  
"That's two out of what, a thousand?"  
  
"Shuttup boy...and draw your sword!"  
  
"Hiko-san...a man of honor will also have a place for forgiveness..."  
  
Hiko sighed a bit, and lowered his blade. He knew that Kenshin was right...He did not deserve death...  
  
"Now Hiko-san..."  
  
"Just Hiko."  
  
"Make up your mind already!"  
  
"Hiko it is."  
  
"Very well. Hiko, I am out to kill Shishio and Shinori. However, I am poisoned with the Pin dragon poison, which sends poison to the white blood cells, which turn and infest the heart. The poison is then pumped to my arm, where I lose the ability to fight, then to my legs, then to my body, and then to my brain where it stops after quite a bit of pain. "  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Luckily, the poison only has minor long term effects. Within the last hour this will all occur very suddenly."  
  
"I see..."  
  
Hiko turned and nodded to Kenshin. He looked up at Shinori's castle, and looked to the left, seeing a flame burnt house. Shishio's. He smirked.  
  
He suddenly lunged forward, and the sound of fading footsteps could be heard as Kenshin smiled behind Hiko, glad that he had finally gained an ally. He chuckled and turned to Shinori's tower. Kaoru was taking too long...it was time to leave.  
  
He took a step when suddenly with a flash, he fell to the ground.  
  
He turned over to see a smiling Kaoru, who hugged him. He smiled, and disentangled himself from her, and stood up. He looked at the white vial in Kaoru's hand.  
  
However, he took the vial and set it down by the tree. He put his arms around Kaoru, who innocently blinked, wondering what was going on.  
  
He led her to a deeper part of the forest, where there was soft grass, and a ring of trees around them, so they had at least 30 feet of room. He smiled, and sat her down on a nearby tree stump, while taking a large candle from his pocket and placing it on another tree stump. He smirked, and picked up a set of twigs from the ground and sparked the candle, which lit up.  
  
He looked up at kaoru who tilted her head. Kenshin smiled, and hid Battousai down inside him. Kenshin turned to kaoru and sat down beside her. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and wrapped her arms about his neck. He slid his arms around her waist and drew her closer.  
  
Suddenly she understood, and before he could make any further moves, she pulled him down to her, and kissed him gently on the lips.  
  
Kenshin immediately gasped. He pulled her closer to him, until she was on his lap, and he closed his eyes tilting it to the side as she tilted her head to the other side.  
  
She opened her mouth to him finally, as he slid his tongue against her gums. Gently pressing against her tongue, he felt around her finally tasting her properly.  
  
She slid his hands inside his gi, like she had previously. However, this time she didn't stop. She wrapped her pale hands around him tighter, nervous. But, she pulled herself closer to him, until they both fell over, and their kiss broke.  
  
However, they needed each other, as if addicted to drugs. They immediately met lips once more, and continued their kiss, as the soft grass beneath them was folded into the ground.  
  
She pulled off the top part of his gi completely, and made for the lower; this time Kenshin did not stop her. Instead, he kissed her harder, while moving his own hands against the obi of her kimono. Quickly untying it, he ripped it off, and pulled off her whole entire kimono.  
  
He felt his body react to the sight of Kaoru's beautiful naked body. He smiled, as she was about to pull off the bottom of his own gi. However, by that time he had already broken the kiss with her lips, and instead started a trail of kisses from her stomach up.  
  
He drew kisses up to the valley between her breasts, and she moaned throwing her head back, putting her hands around his neck. She pulled her closer to him, as he licked one of her breasts.  
  
She shivered, and moaned once more, but this time smiled broadly. It was her turn.  
  
She drew her hand up her lower abdominal area, and stopped at his cock. She put her head up into his stomach, and pulled him down. As he moved, she slid her cheek against the tip of his cock, gently massaging it.  
  
Kenshin smirked, and teased her by pulling away and instead kissing her on the lips, completely dazing her. She lay entranced by his wonderful way of pleasuring her.  
  
She sighed into his mouth, moaning gently once more. She never wanted this to end.  
  
He smiled, and moved his hand down to her lower abdominal area. He tilted his head and winked at her, making her smile. She shook her head, and put both hands on his, to stop him.  
  
He tilted his head the other way, before letting a smile pass his own lips. He licked his lips, and gently brushed her cheek with his other hand, before, passing a hand over her lips. He pulled out though and she whined.  
  
He winked, and stood up, before leaning down to pick up his clothing.  
  
She shook her head, and jumped at him, throwing him back to the ground, with his pants on once more.  
  
She whined, and reached to take them off, and Kenshin stopped her. He kissed her on the chest, and then on the lips softly. He got up, and pulled his gi on completely.  
  
He put both his blades in his gi, tying a cloth around them.  
  
Kaoru lay there on all fours, with her head up and innocent, yet nearly crying. She lifted a hand up to him, and began to stand up, when she broke down crying, into his legs.  
  
He picked her up, and held her for a minute.  
  
"Kaoru-dono...it's too late. I can feel the effects of the poison...I want to get to Shinori, while Hiko kills Shishio. I just wanted you to be assured...that I love you."  
  
He turned and ran off, leaving Kaoru sobbing into the ground, beyond belief.  
  
Kenshin felt a tear well up in his own eyes, and when he was out of the forest, he let tears slide down his cheeks. He would miss her...he had finally achieved his love, but she was out of bounds to him...leave it to God to do that to him.  
  
He turned to the forest, and waved to it. He looked down at the crystal vial...wondering.  
  
No.  
  
He stepped on it, and the smoke rose up into the air. He watched it for a moment, and nodded. He turned and walked towards Shinori's castle.  
  
He stopped halfway there. A pair of fierce red eyes was staring at him, with the lust to kill. The blade stood in his hands.  
  
Kenshin drew his own blade, and finally released Battousai.  
  
Amber eyes blinked themselves into the darkness, meeting Shinori's eyes. Shinori nodded, and stepped aside letting the body of Shishio fall to the ground. However Shinori didn't look remotely bothered. Instead he took another step back as Hiko's corpse too fell to the ground. Except Hiko's eyes legs hands and nose were missing.  
  
Battousai shook his head. He couldn't believe it.  
  
"Well Battousai. It's just me and you now..."  
  
"Bastard! Ill kill you!"  
  
"Fucker...come get me!"  
  
Battousai's snarled, and launched himself at Shinori. However there was a problem.  
  
Battousai's left leg had just frozen.  
  
__________________________________________-  
  
Authors note: How'd you like it? Sorry if the lemon is crappy I was rushed into writing this. I have midterms and shit, so I wanted to get some stuff up before hand. Ok, later!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Kuroi Sen Arashi- Dark black dragon storm (I made it up...yes I can speak a decent amount of Japanese)  
  
Gi-clothing that kenshin wears (blue)  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Review!  
  
R.E.V.I.E.W!  
  
Thanks! 


	10. Frozen

Death by the moon  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN RK! There I said it = [  
  
Authors note: Well...lemme see...this may or may not be the last chapter...probably not but whatever...  
  
__________________________  
  
Battousai's left leg had just frozen. As hard as he tried, he couldn't get it to move. He looked up at his opponent who had already leaped at him, laughing with mockery at Battousai's situation. Battousai, shook his head, and concentrated, hard, and brought out his dagger, along with his shorter Wazikashi just in time. He caught Shinori's attack with his own blades, and spiraled the blade away, although to no avail, because Shinori just caught it again. He spun the blade around, and flung the dull edge at Battousai, who once again caught it, but because of the stronger side, Shinori was able to turn the attack around, and he pushed the dagger right into Battousai's left leg.  
  
It hurt beyond Battousai could ever imagine it. Black blood spilt from his leg, and he winced. The poison...was burning right through the ground. Soon a 10 foot hole lay on the ground, just from the poison.  
  
Shinori stared at the hole, raised his eyebrows, and laughed once more.  
  
"Battousai, look at you! You're suffering beyond belief! Haha! I never thought I'd see the day when Battousai can't even move!"  
  
"Shuttup..."  
  
Battousai smirked, and thought of something. He stepped with his right foot, and stuck his blade into the ground, flipping over the handle on the other side. He flipped up the dagger, and sent the hilt into Shinori's side.  
  
However, like Battousai planned, Shinori caught the dagger with his hand. He chuckled, but so did Battousai. Battousai pressed a ruby encrusted in the hilt, and a blade popped out of the hilt, slamming into Shinori's palm, and going right through.  
  
"Don't remember this blade Shinori? It's the one you happened to give me about 10 years ago! Your own blade killing your own sword hand...!"  
  
"Fool, my right hand is not my sword hand. Unless I'm toying with my opponent. Haha!"  
  
"Back that shit up bitch!"  
  
Shinori chuckled and threw his own katana on the ground. He took out from his hidden sheath, a blade, about half the size of his own arm. A short katana? Except that wasn't all he took. He took out a chain, and suddenly realized it was a short-chain sword. And the blade wasn't like a katana's. It was curved outwards.  
  
This meant he could use long range powerful and short range technique. Battousai shuddered. Maybe Shinori wasn't really kidding...  
  
Shinori, threw the blade at Battousai, but something happened, and the blade never made it.  
  
Battousai glared at Shinori, when he realized that a blade was in his back. Battousai looked up to see the amber eyes of Saitoh.  
  
'...Great...from one opponent to the next...' he thought.  
  
Kaoru however, appeared from behind Battousai, and jumped on him, just as Saitoh threw Shinori's old blade at him.  
  
Kaoru hugged him tightly, and kissed his cheek. For a moment, their eyes met, and aqua eyes silenced his amber eyes, which soon turned to crystal blue. Their gaze was locked, and the fully clothed Kaoru just stared at him.  
  
"Kaoru...I have poison in me, you just let me die..."  
  
"Kenshin-san..."  
  
"Kaoru-dono listen to me..."  
  
"No Kenshin! I will not! You didn't take the potion on purpose!"  
  
"Because it wouldn't work!"  
  
"Then why did you make me go get it!"  
  
"I didn't!"  
  
"But...but...you can't die!"  
  
Kenshin reached up his left land to stroke Kaoru's face, but his hand froze. Suddenly, his right leg froze, as he tried to get to his feet. Then- his right hand.  
  
Kaoru gasped, as she noticed the stiffness. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She broke out crying, falling onto the ground and such. Her kenshin was going to die.  
  
She looked up at Saitoh furiously. She took Kenshin's blade and took her pose in the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu.  
  
"Bitch! Move!"  
  
"No! You hurt my Kenshin!"  
  
"Um...No I didn't..."  
  
"WELL I NEED TO KILL SOMEONE!"  
  
She ran at him, and with all her fury, just managed to stab him in the shoulder. However, she didn't fight with honor and dignity, like a true warrior. She stabbed him over and over and over and over...  
  
She looked around, and caught sight of kenshin.  
  
"He's dead..."  
  
Kenshin looked up to see a dead Saitoh, soaked in a pool of blood. Kaoru shook her head, and threw her head into her hands. Why?  
  
Kenshin looked up for a moment, and then suddenly his eyes went blank. He blinked for a few seconds, and fell back, his breath coming in short gasps. When his breathing stopped altogether, Kaoru couldn't take it.  
  
She threw herself on Kenshin's body. Kenshin inhaled sharply, as his breathing returned to sharp gasps.  
  
Kaoru looked at Kenshin for a moment, then nodded. She walked over to him and kissed him on the lips, but actually blew air into his mouth. She then punched him in the stomach with her fists, taking all her anger out.  
  
He remained consciousness, but Kaoru couldn't help noticing the blood that flowed from his arms and legs. It was mostly. So many holes in the ground were burnt, that it was as if it was originally a minefield.  
  
His eyes turned violet, a gorgeous violet, and they looked at Kaoru, with tired joy. He cringed in pain, as he coughed up blood.  
  
Kaoru bit her lip, to hold back crying. Her watery eyes looked at Kenshin, staring into his deep eyes. Oh how she was going to miss him...she would take her own life with his! Of course!  
  
She stepped back, and picked up a sword. Kenshin tried to yell out no, but his voice was caught. Kaoru nodded to kenshin gracefully, and blew him a kiss.  
  
"See you in heaven baby..." she whispered.  
  
She lifted her head as well as the blade, and threw the blade forward. However, it never reached her chest.  
  
Kenshin had thrown himself at her, and the blade just skimmed his neck, hitting a minor vein, where only dark purple blood flowed from. Kaoru stared at him, and suddenly, the purple blood became red. Then lighter until it was the color of actual blood.  
  
Confused, Kaoru stared at him. Then she realized it.  
  
"The blood didn't reach the heart yet, and you bled so much that the poison completely left your body! Kenshin! I love you!"  
  
She threw herself at him, and Kenshin caught her gracefully and weakly, but still with as much love as he could give. He held onto her, and let go only to whisper into her ears:  
  
"I love you"  
  
___________________________________  
  
Authors note: I know this chapter was short, and probably not very good, but I decided not to kill kenshin cuz Im in a good mood. Okay, LATER!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW! 


End file.
